Dragonborn and Dragon Rider
by The horse stapling battery
Summary: After a night of revelry to celebrate the defeat of Harkon's Volkihar vampires, the Dragonborn awakes in a land that is more than a little different that his own. OP dragonborn, Altmer Dragonborn. Rated T for now, depending on violence may go up to an M rating. Warning: Fairly OOC characters and a tad inconsistent. Keep in mind I havent written stories ever before. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction, its an Inheritance cycle/Skyrim crossover. I warn you now that the Dragonborn is my main character, which I have gotten all skills to 100 and all the perks along with completing the majority of the quests, so he will probably be slightly overpowered. He's a high elf male around four and a half centuries old (if anyone knows the lifespans of elder scrolls elves please tell me because I've found some conflicting info. Also, this will contain some very minor mod references, mainly to apocalypse magic of Skyrim (great mod highly recommend it) which essentially just expands the spell lists. lastly the disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often.**

I awoke early in the morning on a grassy plain surrounded by tall pines with the warm sun shining down upon me. I was armed and armored which was odd considering I had a massive headache and couldn't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was inviting the Dawngaurd to Lakeview for a night of drunken revelry in celebration of Harkons' defeat. But judging from the green plants, general warm atmosphere and the fact that Agmaer and I got into a drinking contest last night I probably just wandered off and blacked out after going hunting for something. Judging by the trees and grass (a rarity in the snowbound north) and general warmth (another rarity) I knew I was probably somewhere in Flkreath. So like a sensible person, I started heading south, looking for a river or lake that I could recognize and gain my bearings. I began wandering for a while, noticing that things seemed different, namely, I was so far unharassed by any mud crabs,skeever, bears, saber cats or any of the other various wildlife that tries to kill me.

eventually, I came upon a packed dirt road that looked fairly frequently used. so I began down it hoping it would lead to Falkreath, after an hour or so though I began hearing noises of running approaching from behind me. I quickly ducked off the road in case it was more thugs or bandits out for my money, however I was surprised when I saw what appeared to be a man and a woman running down the road in traveling clothes with large packs, I stepped out of the bush and called to them hoping to ask for directions but the man, more of a boy really upon closer inspection, shouted something at me. I suddenly felt my muscles lock up and I only had one thought in my mind as everything went black, "Gods I wish I could've held my drink better".

I soon awoke to the smell of a campfire and the feeling of course rope and a suspicious breeze. looking downwards I realized I had been stripped to my loincloth. I quickly began flailing around looking for my possessions as effectively as I could, after all, I'm not very mobile when hogtied, before the lad saw me and shouted at me to stop moving, he quickly called for the woman and began questioning me.

"Okay, who are you," He asked, rather angrily "And why were you hiding, are you a spy for the king?"

"I am Levos Craiphine" I responded "And what king, do you mean the high king Ulfric because if so, no, I helped put him on the throne"

"Ulfric? No king Galbatorix, do, you, work, for, Galbatorix?" he asked slowly as if I were a particularly dim-witted child.

"Who is Galbatorix, I have heard of no noble by that name?" I insisted

"You have to know who Galbatorix is, he's the blasted king!" The boy shouted

"I apologize but I haven't heard of this king, am I within his la-" I said cutting myself off as I felt another within my mind, I simply chuckled as I waited in anticipation.

It was not long before I heard the roar of the many dragon souls I have absorbed and saw the woman all backward in pain.

"So you saw fit to attempt to invade my mind did you?" I asked the woman.

She refused to respond to me but instead turned to the lad saying "Eragon I don't know who he is but we need to get him back to the varden, he has unique mental defenses that du vrangr gata would surely enjoy studying". The lad merely nodded in response before picking me up and stamping out the campfire.

And so off we went, me hanging off the lads back while he ran and the lady carrying a large bag that most likely contained my possessions. Annoyingly enough they had covered my eyes with a strip of cloth so I couldn't see where we were. I didn't really know where we were going but I figured if things started to go wrong I could burn the ropes off me and run. It took three days before we arrived at a military encampment, presumably the "varden" that the lady had mentioned earlier. That was when I felt it, the song. That haunting chanting melody that I could hear when a dragon approached. I quickly channeled my magica into my hands and burned the ropes away before tearing off the blindfold and casting stone skin and preparing a pair of thunderbolts. it was then that I saw it, a massive blue dragon diving right for us. However, I received the shock of my life when it landed and began, nuzzling, the lad.

"What in the name of the nine is going on‽" I shouted confused by the dragons odd behavior and, four legs.

Noticing that I had escaped the woman shouted at me in a foreign language and I once again felt the encroaching darkness.

I awoke, once again in my loincloth, strapped to a chair with iron chains. I was faced with a dark-skinned woman and a pale man, both dressed as if nobles. Beside them were the lad and the lady who had captured me. We appeared to be in a tent and, if the light was anything to judge by, it was the late evening.

"Who are you and why did you attempt to ambush Eragon and Arya on the road. Are you an imperial spy or just a bandit, personally I've never heard of an elven bandit before." the man said rather rudely

"I didn't attempt to ambush them, I wanted to ask them for directions. And for the last time, what empire? I drove the imperial legion from Skyrim fifteen years ago?" I replied.

"What is the imperial legion and where this 'Skyrim' you mentioned," the dark-skinned woman asked, remarkably more politely than her counterpart.

"You know, the cyrodiilic empire, and how have you not heard of Skyrim. Show me a map and ill show you where it is." I said back to her trying to be as polite as possible.

It took a few minutes but they set up a map for me, that's when I received my second shock of the day. I didn't recognize anything.

"Where are we," I asked trying to stay calm

"North of Surda?" the woman answered questioningly.

"No no no, I mean what landmass?"

"Alagaesia?" she responded looking even more confused.

"Well that settles it, I'm fairly certain that I'm from a different continent, my guess is some drunken magic sent me here. So whos this Galbatorix I keep hearing be mentioned and why are you rebelling against him?"

Amazingly they seemed to believe me, so my restraints were undone and we sat there near all night them teaching me the history of Alagaesia.

**So that's the first chapter, please review, as I said this is my first fanfic so chances are people will be kinda OOC. Also, I do legitimately want to get better so please let me know how I can do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter please review and give advice, thanks. Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often.**

It was around midnight when the Dragonborn's education was finished. It was determined that since he wished to fight for the Varden he would undergo testing the next day to determine where in the army he should be placed. He would also receive his possessions the next morning before testing. He was escorted to his tent by a tired-looking and bleary-eyed messenger boy. He had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right but he dismissed it at his weariness getting to him. He was to stay in a small one-man tent with a cot and a small chest at the foot of it, along with a small desk and chair. "Well it's not the worst accommodations I've ever had but its a far cry from Lakeview" he muttered before striping off the tunic that he had been given and laying down.

He slept the long and dreamless sleep of the dead before being awakened in the morning by a female voice calling his name. "ugh, what is it Aela. Are Runa and Svari making a ruckus again" he said while rolling over. Feeling that he was in a small cot he shot up and stared around as the events of the past few days came rushing back to him. He stared at the door to his tent and saw Arya leaning in trying to shout him awake.

"Good your up, here's your equipment, you're supposed to be at the training grounds in a quarter-hour," she said throwing a large bundle into the Dragonborn's tent.

The Dragonborn clambered out of bed and undid the bundle. seeing that everything appeared to be present he began dressing. He could feel the enchantments of his armor wash over him, the ease of casting destruction and restoration that came from his ebony armour, the ability to breathe water and the grounding effects of his gold emerald ring, the ease of casting illusion and the feeling of being healthier coming from his gold ruby necklace, the accuracy with bows and how his load seemed lighter when he put on his gauntlets. he could feel his skill with blades increase as his load lightened as he drew on his boots. and finally, he could feel the magical invigoration as he slipped on Nahkriin. He then retrieved his weapons, his improved dwarven crossbow which he could see the paralysis and fiery soul trap enchantments upon and his Dragonbone sword which sparked and burned with fiery soul trap. seeing Auriel's bow he cast deep storage and stored it and the Black Books and Elder Scrolls in his pocket dimension for safekeeping, "don't want that falling into the wrong hands." he muttered retrieving his various soul gems, potions, gold, and the black star.

He realized that he had spent a rather excessive amount of time dressing so he had little time to arrive at the training grounds.

Bolting out of his tent he stopped the first person he saw, a large bearded man with a hammer in his belt. "Hey do you know the way to the training grounds, I have to be there in just a few minutes," Levos said tearing off his mask hoping to not scare the man.

"Aye, I do. You're in luck, I was just heading there myself, I'll show you the way."

"Thank you. Oh, I nearly forgot, I'm Levos Craiphine."

"Ah, no worries I'm Roran Stronghammer friend" The man now known as Roran responded.

It turned out that Levos was indeed in luck as Roran managed to guide them to the training grounds with a few minutes to spare, Levos was rather impressed at the sheer size of the training grounds. People were doing physical training, sparring, practicing with weapons and even practicing archery, however, he did notice a distinct lack of the presence of the fairer sex. In fact, Arya, Nasauda and a frizzy-haired woman seemed to be the only females present.

"Here's how this is going to go, first you will demonstrate your knowledge of magic, then Arya will test your arm in battle," Nasuada said, sounding rather tired from the night before.

"Understood, Where will this be happening?" Levos asked

In response, Arya Simply raised an arm pointing to an unoccupied field with targets set up at one end. The group began wandering over as Arya began to question him With the frizzy-haired woman peeling off to go sit on a nearby bench. "How much of the ancient language do you know?" Arya asked questioningly.

"Ancient language? what ancient language?"

"The language spell casting is done in, I understand if you may have a different name for it but most elves know a fair deal."

"You people need to speak to do magic?"

"You don't?"

"No I don't, or well I mean I do for some of the more complicated and powerful spells but not for most."

"Please demonstrate," Arya said sounding rather annoyed."

Levos, Feeling rather mystified decided to demonstrate one of his simpler but more impressive spells, readying a Lightning Strike spell in either hand. He could feel the magica shape itself into electric blue sparks, which he released upon a nearby tree stump.

"what was that supposed to do?" Arya questioned as she walked towards the stump.

"STOP, just wait a few seconds," Levos shouted

A second or two later a pair of loud cracks were heard as two lightning bolts blew the tree stump apart. Leaving everybody in shock, except, that is, the frizzy-haired woman who simply clapped at the display giggling like a child.

Arya paled when saying "Yes I think that no more demonstrations will be necessary, you can just tell us what you can do."

"Alright, I have mastery over the elements of fire, frost, shock, earth, and poison. I am very skilled at making and unmaking through restoration magic, I am very good at casting illusions and am fairly skilled in conjurations, along with being a dab hand at raising the dead." Levos said, with a touch of pride.

"Liar" Arya said rather sternly "the first rule of magic is that the dead cannot be raised, I'm willing to believe some of what you said but nobody can raise the dead."

"Ah, ha ha ha, haha, haha" Levos burst into laughter "If only you knew how wrong you were," he said in a grave tone, his orange eyes boring into hers. "ah, well maybe ill get the chance to demonstrate it sometime. Shall we move onto the combat testing?" He questioned.

"Yes, you shall," Nasuada said sternly, looking rather shaken. She and the other witnesses moved to sit with the frizzy-haired woman.

"Do you know how to ward your blades?" Arya asked casting a spell upon the edge of her blade.

"No, I do not. Would you be able to do so for me?"

Arya merely stretched out her hand for his weapons. Although she looked rather surprised by the number that he carried. Once they were warded she returned them to him and walked away from him before turning, drawing a leaf-shaped blade and assuming a defensive stance. Levos returned his weapons to their various holders before donning Nahkriin, drawing his blade and redying Auriel's' shield. Then Nausada shouted, "Begin!"

For a long moment, the two combatants merely observed each other before Arya dashed towards Levos. with a cry, she swung her blade for him. He barely had time to raise Auriel's shield in defense as time seemed to slow, Her blow landed on the center of his shield, nearly driving him to his knees. He quickly stood back up as she swung with ferocity, yet a little wasted movement. He was having trouble keeping up with her but began to grin as he saw his shield start to glow with an ethereal light.

"Now what in the world could be causing that glow?" the Frizzy-Haired woman could be heard saying.

The Dragonborn waited for a lull in Arya's seemingly relentless assault. Then he struck, he swung his shield into her and with an etherial burst of light Arya was sent flying. Levos watched as Arya rose, clearly battered and bruised. He waited until she stood again before walking towards her blade at the ready, she dashed for him again this time carefully aiming to avoid his shield. She was shocked though when the Dragonborn sheathed his sword and drew his crossbow squeezing off a shot at her. she managed to block the bolt but was distracted by it causing her to miss the Dragonbone dagger which hit her in the face. Her head jerked back and Levos pressed his advantage using a blinding combination of sword, shield and hand-to-hand attacks to keep her on the backfoot before swinging for her neck. That was when he heard it, the song had started, there it was, the same as that fateful day in Helgen, he heard that characteristic war which he remembered all too well. Levos disengaged from Arya taking a step back, wanting to get a better look at the 'Saphira' he had heard so much about, as well as speak with her rider Eragon. He and Arya stood back as they saw Saphira land and Eragon jumped off of her holding a blood-red blade as if ready for combat.

"What's going on here? I sensed combat and came as quickly as I could." Eragon shouted.

"I apologize Eragon, We should have warned you that we would be testing Mr. Craiphine here." Nasuada told him.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Eragon responded sheathing his blade.

"Ah, Dovah zu'u lost laan wah grind hi fah orin aan ol los hi pruzah daar yuvon sul." Levos growled facing Saphira.

"Do you understand what he is saying?" Eragon asked Saphira

"_I do not, however his words hold an ancient power which I cannot comprehend._" Saphira 'said'.

"Have the dragons here have no voice? Hahahahahaha! He once mocked me for not knowing the tongue of the dovah, ah I apologize, Where I am from the Dovah do not speak like humans."

"There are still dragons where you are from?" Eragon asked hurriedly.

"Yes, but if you seek to breed then that shall not work. The dovah where I am from do not mate, as they are immortal. They also are clearly of another species as the Dovah where I am from have no forelegs." Levos responded.

"Ah, well then. I wish to send you upon a mission to see how well you can follow orders." Nasuada said to Levos.

"Understood, merely send me my orders," Levos responded.

Nasuada walked away with Eragon and Arya while the frizzy-haired woman called Levos over to her. "Hi, my name is Angela I was wondering if I could speak with you for a while."

"Merely tell me where we shall meet." Levos responded

Angela gave him directions to his tent and they determined that they would meet around noon for lunch as she wished to ask him some questions about his gear, abilities and magical prowess. He also had some questions for her as he could feel something odd about her in his soul.

**Well, that was the second chapter. I'll admit it got away from me a bit as I originally planned. Please review and give me some advice on how I can improve my writing as this is still my first fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter eh, be warned that eventually, the chapters will slow down, especially when the school year starts up again. Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often.**

After Levos had been to his tent and dressed in a tunic and boots. He then made his way to Angela's tent around a half hour to noon. when he arrived she sat him down at a table where she had set out some sausage cheese and bread along with a selection of tea and mead.

"So, what is it that you wished to speak about?" Levos asked.

"Well you seem like an interesting person, and I like speaking with interesting people," Angela replied.

"Alright then what do you wish to know"

"How old are you, you look young but seam old? How did you do magic without speaking and how does that shield of yours work?" Angela asked rapidly.

"I am just past four and a half centuries but due to my, condition, I do not appear to age, Where I am from nearly all spells are done without speaking and as for my shield. Well, that's something that must remain private."

"Understandable, you mentioned a condition, what might that condition be?"

"That is another thing that must remain private as well..." levos trailed off as he stared as a cat entered the tent. "You're not entirely what you seem are you?" he asked the cat

"Nor are you guardian of the huntsmans hide." The cat spoke in his mind.

"Hmm, it has been a long time since I spoke with a shapechanger such as you, Hircine guide your steps."

"Yours as well, Hunter" the cat replied.

Throughout the conversation, Angela was glancing between them while nibbling upon a piece of sausage seemingly amused by the events transpiring before her. "Well since he's willing to speak with you I suppose I should offer you a reading then," Angela said.

"What do you mean by a reading?" Levos questioned.

"Well of your future of course," Angela responded drawing a bag from a seemingly invisible pocket.

"By the nine, NO, I've had enough damn prophecies to last multiple lifetimes." levos near shouted in obvious panic.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that type of reaction. Alright, I can understand if you don't want a prophecy. However, I would like to hear about those other prophecies sometime." Angela responded, trying to sound comforting.

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you about it, some, other, time," Levos responded, slowing as he hears a bell toll.

And toll again.

And toll once more.

Both Angela and Levos rushed to their feet. Angela began rushing to undress as Levos ran out of her tent looking for his own. As he ran he could see that the rest of the encampment was bustling and rushing to prepare for battle. He finally reached his tent and dove inside, he quickly donned his armour. he emerged just a moment later pulling on Nahkriin and readying a long-stride spell. He began casting it and shot off towards the battlefield. Within a moment he was upon the front line looking upon the enemy that marched before them. Levos was mystified as he could see the enemy but he knew that they had no chance against Saphira, how could they have any chance against a dragoness. then he heard it. The Song. And he saw a shape rising above the enemy army, that's when he realized. "They have a dragon." He looked around and could see the uneasy looks upon the other soldiers' faces. Although it seemed that they were more frightened by him than anything else. He could hear Nasauda shouting orders from her horse. She was telling everyone to stand strong, hold the line and various other phrases to attempt to strengthen the Varden's resolve. Levos spotted a hairy bearded face and made his way over a few lines, not being stopped by anyone, presumably due to the frightening appearance of his armor. Stronghammer turned when he saw Levos approaching and saluted, probably presuming he was an officer from how expensively bedecked he appeared. "Stronghammer, It's me, Levos"

"Oh, Levos I apologize, I did not recognize you with that mask. Are you ready to strike a blow to the empire?" Roran asked dropping his salute.

"Indeed I am, let's cripple the armies of the empire. This is a fine day for a battle." Levos said admiring the warm sun and clear skies. "How have you been?"

"Well I am to be married in two days, however, I am terrified that I will fail as a husband," Roran said a nervous look washing over his face.

"Worry not, I was just as nervous as you on my wedding day. But I've got just one question ok. Do you love her?"

"Yes, she's the love of my life. I'd do anything for her, for that matter I've already fought the Ra'zak for her."

"Then all will be well. Now let's do some good for the varden." Levos said drawing his blade as roran readied his hammer.

Then all hell broke loose as they all charged into battle.

**Ah, leaving it off on a cliff hanger feels so mean. but then again it's not as bad as the end of the house of hades where Riordan made us wait for a whole new book and all of you only need to wait a day at max. Well until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often.**

Levos ran into battle beside Roran shouting a war cry of "MID, VUR SHAAN". He was glad that he could see Romans hammer swing faster and hit harder. However, Levos had to focus more on himself rather than his allies. He swung his blade, cleaving through armor. Levos could see his blade shearing through the metal of his enemies armor and he could see them jerk when the shock enchantment took effect. He even saw the first few enemies he cut down to have their souls stolen by his enchantments as they were fewel into his limited stash of soul gems. He soon noticed however that he was becoming surrounded by his enemies as he cut a bloody swath into the enemy army. Suddenly he heard a loud roar as the red dragon fly over him. However, something odd happened as the dragon flew over him. The saddlebags began glowing in a colorful and enchanting display of orange-red and yellow began twisting out of the bags. They began to stretch tendrils down to him. He could see the imperial soldiers begin to run from him as the first of the four tendrils hit him and he was knocked back, the second tendril drove him to a knee, the third knocked him to all fours and made him feel like he was intoxicated for the first time in a century, the fourth and final tendril knocked him unconscious, before his eyes finally closed he saw the dragon flying away and a hairy bearded face appearing over him calling for a medic.

Levos awoke with a shock and quickly looked around. He was rather annoyed when he noticed that his wrists and ankles were tied to a heavy wooden chair. He also noticed that it seemed to be the middle of the night, judging by the level of light. Noticing that there was no one around and that he looked to be in a ramshackle cell, made from some quickly mortared stones for walls and a tent for a roof, he concluded he was most likely imprisoned by the varden, for what he did not know. But he was going to find his armor and weapons. He curled his body and began straining against his bindings, hearing them begin to whine before eventually shattering. He then walked towards the door. Seeing that it was simple iron held on by cheap hinge he grasped it and began to push, it took a mere moment before the door tore off its hinges. He grew angrier as his suspicions were confirmed that he was indeed in the middle of the Varden camp. He began marching towards Nasaudas pavilion tent, brushing off people who attempted to question his rough garb and shoeless state. Although he did experience a rather shocking experience when he noticed Alaegsia only had one moon. He quickly realized that his original assumption must have been incorrect, he did not transport himself to another continent, but rather to another plane of Mundus When he arrived at Nasauda's tent he was stopped by a pair of dwarves while a pair of humans and the orc-like urgals readied their weapons.

"Who are you lad, unless you have reason to be here you should probably leave." The dwarf on the right said

"Move!" Levos growled out.

"I don't care who you are, scram or well be forced to arrest you." the dwarf on the left warned.

Levos merely attempted to push past them. "We warned you lad the dwarf on the right shouted wildly swinging a blade at him as one of the humans made a quick job for him. Levos simply dodged the swing, and grabbed the haft of the spear, pulling the human into his fist knocking him out. Levos swung the spear in a wild circle sending the dwarves flying before snapping the spear over his knee. The left urgal swung his halberd downwards at levos. Levos's orange eyes flashed as he dodged the halberd grabbing the remaining human and shoving him at the urgals, forcing them to catch their comrade. Levos swung his fist for an urgals jaw knocking its head back but leaving it apparently unharmed. Once the two urgals shoved their unconscious comrade away the began advancing together, one with a halberd and one with a large one-handed axe. The urgal with the halberd thrust at him causing levos to dodge around the stab and grab both urgals on the back of their neck casting light shock spells knocking them out. He then stormed into the tent and saw Arya, Eragon, Nasauda, Angela and another woman he didn't recognize leaning over a table that held his equipment. Upon seeing his near glowing eyes and oddly sharpened teeth they all drew weapons. Eragon a strange staff, Nasauda, and the strange woman drew poniards while Arya and Angela drew swords, Angelas' strangely clear and reflective. "Why was I imprisoned?" Levos growled at them.

"Well, to be fair you did drive Murtaugh off without doing anything the single most effective thing at driving back the empire and displayed powers that you neither mentioned nor could we explain. On top of that many of the soldiers say that it looks like you were touched by a god during that battle. Who knows why we locked you up, it's not like any of that seemed dangerous." Angela said sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. Levos did, however, chuckle at that last reason.

"Alright, I'm sorry, your right I shouldn't have lied about my full capacity. But to be fair I believed I was upon my world up until tonight."

"You're the world?" Arya asked.

"Yes, sit down," Levos said he was rather satisfied when he saw that they did so. "You may wish to call a medic, or a dozen, as your guards outside are all unconscious."

Nasauda called in a runner boy and sent him for a few medics. The medics showed up quickly and took the guards to the hospital tents. Nasauda then sat down and indicated that Levos should continue.

"Yes, as far as I can tell I am indeed from a different world. I did not realize this until I saw the moon as upon Nirn, my world, there are two moons: Masser and Secunda. This also helps to explain the differences in magic between your spellcasters and me. Where I am from magic is much more common, to the point where near every person has some magical abilities. In my world, there is a story of the dragon born. You may wish to call Saphira and Eragon here as this concerns the dragons of my world." Hearing this Saphira poked here snout into the tent and Eragon stepped in.

"We hid when we heard someone fighting with the guards," Eragon said.

Levos continued speaking upon seeing them "The Dragonborn is a mortal born with the blood and soul of a dragon. There is a word in the tongue of the dovah where I am from, 'Dov ah kiin'. Dragon hunter born, the one born to hunt dragons. I am the character of those legends." Dragons and Arya's reactions were very unexpected however, as they quickly stood and drew their weapons.

"You're a monster, a murderer." Eragon spat.

"You ignorant child, Doy you expect me to watch as they burn our villages, slay our men women and children only to raise them as undead slaves." Levos began shouting

"Obviously the elves where you are from are too barbaric to understand peace treaties" Arya near shouted.

"The dragons from where I am from refuse to create treaties with those they see as insects, you idiots" levos shouted before activating his power of the black butler, ordering the Daedra to gather his materials and meet him at his tent before storming out of the pavilion. All present except Levos seemed shocked at the appearance of what looked like a demon in the middle of the pavilion who for whatever reason was dressed in fine livery.

Once the self-professed dragon hunter and his daedric minion left the tent however they began conferring among themselves and realized that they may have sorely misjudged Levos Craiphine and feared what his wrath would bring.

**Wow two chapters in one day, I hope that they both turned out well. As always please review as I do desire to get better at writing these things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often.**

Levos was fuming at their accusations when he made it back to his tent. It took only a moment for his daedric butler arrived and leave his equipment for him. Levos realized that he was parched because he hadn't fed in days. He stepped out oh his tent and snuck his way to the kitchen, ducking from shadow o shadow and dodging fires surrounded by people talking singing and eating. Once he got to the animal holding pens he waited for a few minutes until there was nobody near him before jumping the fence and entering the animal pens. He found a suitably large cow and cast a calming spell. He then latched on and drank for a few minutes, not fully satisfied but he knew that he wouldn't go into a blood frenzy. As he made his way back to his tent he thought over what had happened at the pavilion. He regretted his actions when he realized that they did not know what the dragons of Skyrim were like, he realized that they were used to civilized dragons who didn't desire to rule over all of the worlds. He soon returned to his tent and began to sleep, planning to attempt to apologize in the morning.

The next morning he was awoken by Arya once again. "My if I'm going to be awoken by you every morning I may stop waking on my own."

"Look, I came to apologize for how I behaved last night. I judged you by the standard of this world with no knowledge of how your world functions.

"Oh, great, I was planning upon going to apologize to you today."

"Ah, well perhaps you could repay me by telling me more about your world, and explaining why your mouth is covered in what looks like blood."

"Alright, I'll tell you," Levos said quickly wiping away the blood. "The first thing you must realize is that all dragons, like me, have to inherent desire to dominate everything," Levos said. Arya sat down at his desk while he sat upon his bed. They remained like that for many hours as Levos explained the history of his world.

"And so after defeating Harkon and his ilk we retired to my home to celebrate, which is the last thing that I remember before appearing in this world. Out of curiosity how long was I out?"

"Two days, and you still haven't explained why your face was covered in red this morning," Arya said rather accusingly.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that. Call me a hypocrite if you will but I like Harkon am a vampire lord. So I do not require normal food and drink, rather I require blood to survive."

"Ah, that is rather disturbing. Dare I ask who you drank from?"

"A cow near the kitchen tents."

"You can live off non-human or elven blood?" Arya asked appearing rather confused

"Yes, it is only the base vampires that require sentient blood. Vampire lords can survive off of any type of blood."

"Well, I shall be off. I'm going to try to explain everything to Eragon and Nasauda. Even if your explanation involves gods, of which I still don't fully believe."

"If you'd like I could tell you about the various Aedra and Daedra some other time."

"That sounds rather interesting. I'm busy for the next few days, maybe after that?"

"That should work for me." Levos said watching Arya leave his tent.

0~-~-~-~-~0

Eragon was wandering through the Vardens camps looking for Levos. He had been told by Arya about what he told her (leaving out a few parts about his...nutritional needs) and as such was, unsure, about what he thought of the man. He still despised the Idea of a dragonslayer but at the same time understood that in a different world there would be different rules and if Arya's second-hand descriptions of the dragons were correct, well then he could understand why a dragon slayer would be necessary. He had been at this for around an hour and it seemed that nobody could tell him where he was. Eragon decided to pop by his cousin's tent to see if he had seen Levos. Upon arriving, however, he only found Katrina. "Hey, do you know where Roran is?"

"He left about an hour ago to look for that Levos person and you, I take it he hasn't found you yet?"

"No, he has not. Thanks anyway though." Eragon said before leaving and continuing his search, wondering where Levos could possibly be.

**A short one, just a warning that I'm leaving for a trip soon so there won't be any updates for a short while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

**As a guest reviewer pointed out, yes this story is more than a tad inconsistent and pretty much everybody is OOC. For that, I apologize. However, this is my first piece of writing that's meant to tell a story. Ever. please review more and help me get everyone to be less OOC.**

Eragon saw Roran and Levos standing together talking. As he approached he could hear Roran extending an invitation to his wedding for Levos. "Hey, Roran, Katrina told me you were looking for me."

"Ah, yes I was. I wanted to invite you to my wedding in a week."

"I would love to come."

As Roran began telling Eragon of the details of his wedding Eragon had an itch at the back of the mind making him think he had missed something.

0-~-~-~-~-0

Levos felt the invisibility spell fall away as he reached the tent. "By the nine I'm glad that I didn't have to listen to Eragon yell at me again. Now, what should I bring as a wedding gift?"

**Yes I know this is a short one, I went back and reread all my earlier chapters and realized, they're kinda shit. ah well, I'm going to keep writing this. Please review and help me get at least marginally better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~-~0

It had been three days since Roran had invited Levos to his wedding, and he only had twenty-four houses until it. And he still had no idea what to give them as a wedding gift. Of course, he had many options, but he heard Nasauda was giving gold, Eragon was giving enchanted jewelry and Arya was doing magic. He had pondered the question for the last three days and every idea he had was already taken. He had considered money but that didn't seem like a very good idea. He had considered magic items but he couldn't think of anything that would be useful to them. 'Gold is out, armor? no. jewelry? No. Enchanted staffs? No. Enchanted weapons? No Rorans' already got his hammer, wait. That's it. I'll enchant his hammer for him.'

Levos set to his work with a fervor. He cast his deep storage spell and withdrew his most perfect amethyst and walked out of his tent looking for Arya. After a few moments of walking, he heard a familiar voice shout from behind him "You! Come here I need to speak with you!" Levos whirled around and when he saw Eragon jogging towards him, he panicked cast chugged one of his few invisibility potions and began running. He heard Eragon shouting in anger as he escaped before continuing to search for Arya. He had found her tent in under a minute and stepped in. Seeing her sitting at her desk he asked: "Hey, do you know where I could find a crystal ball?"

He was rather shocked though when she stood up and spun around pulling out her blade. he was shocked that was until he realized he still had a minute or two until his potion wore off.

"Hey, hey, hey it's just me, Leovs. I'm sorry, I needed to use an invisibility potion."

"Wait, why did you need to use an invisibility potion?"

"..."

"Fine, I'm not going to find out am I?"

"Probably not, nope"

"Fine, did you say a crystal ball?"

"Yes, green quartz specifically. And a few candles as well."

"Fine, there's a merchant, Dresden. You should be able to get everything you need from him."

"Thanks, I'll head there now."

0-~-~-~-0

Back in his tent, with the relevant materials, quired for a measly sixty Septims. There was a moment when Dresden was nervous about accepting Levos's money but once he realized it was pure gold he was fine with simply bartering gold for materials.

Recalling the required enchantments Levos began setting up the enchanting altar. He began mounting the crystal ball speaking the spells which began to turn it a sickly green color as it began to glow and appear to flow and warp. He continued by beginning to carve the sigils of the different schools of magic into the table which was to be the alter. Once he had finished carving the sigils in their correct places ha began to carve the pentagram continuing to chant the imbuing rituals. the tent began to be cast in a sickly green color with a purple glow of oblivion. Once he was finished with the pentagram, he changed to a different chant as he lit the candles and watched as they began to drip wax. He continued chanting as he placed the candles and saw them fuse into the wood of the tabletop, seemingly inseparable from the surface. He watched as the candles stopped melting and appeared to just burn with a motionless, heatless flame. He changed his chant again as began finishing the alter and carved the symbol of the school of enchanting into the center of the table before containing the semi-unstable magic of the alter by having a stabilizing pentagon. Once the magic was fully stabilized, he grabbed the mortar and pestle that he had...acquired completely legally... from the kitchens. Which he had filled with filled petty soul gems earlier, and placed it in the center of the altar and began crushing them, normally this would have resulted in an explosion and horrible conjuration burns but due to the stabilizing magicks of the altar, they merely began to form a thick paste of crystal and soul. He then spread that paste into the cracks and carvings of the altar which began to smolder and ashen as the souls infused it, turning it a dark grey color. He watched as the altar charred and began to ready a circle of protection and greater ward spell just in case, however when he saw the roiling magicks settle down he released the spells while heaving a sigh of relief. "Now for the hard part" Levos muttered leaving his tent while slowly making his way outside of the Vardens' camp. After near an hour of walking, he had found a small secluded spot outside of the camp where he prepared to summon an unbound dremora. He readied the conjuration magic and began chanting the spell. "

Quem vocat ultro concessit huic Plano obliuio animos solutos ire ad fines virtute magi et liberaret Eos huius Mundi!" As he finished the incantation he saw the powers of oblivion tear a whole in the material plane as a dremora lord appeared and, bowed?

"Master, what is it you wish of me." the Dremora choked out in its guttural voice

"You, you do realize you are unbound correctly?"

"Yes, however, I have heard stories of what occurs when the champion of the Nine and Sixteen summons one of my kind unbound. so what is it you wish of me?"

"Retrieve for me two sigil stones, if you are stopped merely mention my name."

"Understood my master." The dremora said before disappearing in a flash of purple.

It was mere moments before the Dremora lord returned and handed off the two sigil stones before disappearing without a word. Levos began to make his way back to his tent. He arrived near two hours later, burdened as he was, as the sun began to set behind him. He stepped inside his tent satisfied to see the ethereal colors of the energies that flew around it from the unfinished altar. He placed one sigil stone within his deep storage spell before sitting in front of the altar with the other. He began chanting once more as he placed the stone within the center of the altar and smashed it with the hangle of his dagger, shattering into a million twinkling shards. As he saw it shatter he began to chant faster and more fervently. Causing the shards to seemingly melt and ingrained themselves within the wood. A mere moment later the energies flying around his tent were drawn into the altar as Levos sat back with a satisfied sigh. It was only then that he noticed how tired he was. He laid down within his bed and drifted off to sleep, with the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something important.

0-~-~-~-0

**How was that chapter? I tried to put in more detail as I noticed that I have a habit of skimping on the details. Anyways please review and help me get better. The next chapter is the wedding, can any of you manage to guess what he forgot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~0

Levos awoke with a start sitting up in his bed. He looked around and realized that it must have still been early due to the lack of obvious sunlight. However, that was less important than the thoughts running through his head. He had figured out what he was forgetting. The wedding was today and he had nothing to wear. He only had two outfits, raggedy homespun, and his armor. Neither of which seemed appropriate for a wedding. He clambered out of bed feeling the various aches and pains, sleeping outside a coffin wasn't particularly comfortable, and began to dress as his thoughts raced, trying to come up with ideas for what he should wear.

He soon left his tent wearing his homespun tunic and pants without a single idea as to where he could buy clothes from. However, he had one idea. He quickly ducked back inside his tent, grabbed his crossbow and emerged once again. He began jogging towards the edge of the camp uncaring of the suspicious glances thrown his way. Once he made it out of the camp he slowed down and dropped into a crouch, scouring the ground beneath him for any signs of his prey. He soon found large pawprints in the dirt. He could see it's characteristic five toes and claws along with the elongated rear foot. A cave bear. he stalked along its trail and soon came upon its cave. As he snuck into it as slowly and silently as possible he spotted a yet uneaten elk missing its head. however, he ignored it for the time being. He snuck down and saw the bear sleeping. He lined up a shot and squeezed the triggering lever. He heard the ugly thunk sound of his crossbow before seeing the finely crafted dwarven bolt go speeding off through the skull of his prey. He stood up and wandered to it stowing his crossbow and drawing his dagger. He began skinning the bear before field dressing the meat. He quickly realized that chances are the varden wouldn't appreciate him tanning hides within the camp so he set to building a smoky fire. Once the fire was built he jogged up to the body of the elk and dragged it within the cave too.

He then set to field dressing both the animals before finding a cleanish stone and setting the meat upon it before blasting it with a frost spell. Once he was satisfied that it was thoroughly frozen he cast a frost cloak spell on it to keep it cool. Next, he began to dig a hole, all the while watching as the fire began to grow larger and smokier from its original ember. Once he had dug the hole deep enough he began casting ice shards into the hole before using a simple flames spell to melt them and fill the hole with water. He then continued to use the flames spell to warm the water before dunking the hides in it. He began working the hides to help soften then while running a dagger along their undersides to strip them of the fat and muscle remnants. Once they were clean and pliable he withdrew then and heated them with a mild flames spell taught to him by a man named Arniel. once they were dry he drew the bolt from the skull of the bear and cut off the top of its head before extracting and mashing the brain. one it had formed a thick paste he mixed in some water and made sure that they were properly mixed. He then smeared them over the insides of the hides and began to cook them over the low fire. As they dried he worked them to try and soften them as much as possible before shaving the elk hide bare and wetting its outside. Once he had finished this he quickly cut the bear hide into a cloak, similar to what the storm cloak generals once wore. He then began working the elk leather into a sheet so he could more easily fashion it. Once he was finished with his raw lather and bear cloak he went over to the pile of meat. he quickly defrosted it before placing it within the hole he had dug. by now the fire was roaring so he pulled some stones from it using the telekinesis spell before dropping the hot stones into the hole. Once all the stones were used up he began using fire-based destruction magic to keep the water boiling. After nearly a half an hour he pulled the meat out and began throwing green leaves upon the fire. Now that the meat had been thoroughly defrosted he could begin to smoke it. And so he did, all the while making himself a set of fine pants with the leather, made from the elk hide and stitched together with thin strips of leather. Once he finished that he began working on a long robe-like tunic which he integrated many elaborate designs into, silently thanking Alvor for teaching him how to work hides all those years ago.

Once the meat was smoked and he had finished his tunic he began making his way back to the Vardens camp, Extinguishing his fire on the way.

0~-~-~-~0

He had made his way back to his tent, grabbing a bolt of maroon cloth, Nightengale style, from a merchant on his way. He had managed to work the cloth into his outfit as a sort of robes.

Setting down the beginnings of his outfit he strode out of his tent holding a small bag of Septims and a trio of flawless rubies making his way towards the smithy. Once there he walked, it was open for business because it was nearly noon, in and asked if he could use the forge. Once he had convinced the forge master that he was competent enough to not damage anything he began beating his Septims into a bar. Once that was done he lengthened then before bending them into a circlet and splitting the front. He proceeded to grab the splits in a set of tongs and twisted them into three holes. Once that was finished he heated the front of his circlet and set the rubies into it. He then heated the back and pounded it flat welding the two ends together. All in all, it took him a mere half-hour to finish his gold and ruby circlet. He then crafted some bits and bobs he planned on attaching to his tunic before leaving and returning to his tent to finish his outfit. Once he had finished his outfit he hurriedly enchanted his circlet to improve his speech. He quickly stripped before throwing on his outfit in a rush since the wedding started in a mere hour. He had managed to create a set of robes reminiscent of the college master robes, over top of a set of fine leather tunic and pants, while draping his cloak around him. The only items he kept on him from his normal wear were his ring, necklace, and Dragonbone dagger. He then exited his tent and made his way to the wedding, hoping he wouldn't be late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~0

Levos was panting once he arrived at the site of the wedding. once he recovered from his sprint he straightened up and looked around. That was when he realized that he had made a mistake. All the work that he had put into making his outfit was for naught as it appeared that everyone else was wearing simple traveling clothes, which made sense considering how nearly all the other guests were refugees from a small farming town. He slipped into a seat at the back of the crowd trying not to be seen.

"This is why I never liked being the Dragonborn," Levos muttered to himself. "I never liked the attention that it brought."

It was not long after that he saw Roran walking down the aisle with a bear of a man whom he didn't, recognize before stopping at the altar. Then he heard the music start. He turned around with everyone else to see Katrina walking down the aisle in a blue dress, followed by an aged woman. Once she arrived at the alter he suddenly recognized who was the acting officiator. Eragon was standing at the altar and was apparently going to be marrying them. As he heard Eragon start to speak he slipped into remembrance of his own wedding.

Levos wandered into the temple still wearing his armor and still slightly sweaty from nearly being late. He saw Aela standing at the front of the temple, also still in armor.

"Ah, here is the proud groom now," Maramal announced.

Levos looked around as he walked forward. He was happy to see so many of his friends there. Farkas and Vilkas of course, there was Lydia, Rayya, and Brynjolf. However, the one who surprised him most was jarl Igrod Ravencrone.

'I guess I really made an impression on her when I cleared out the vampire problem, although she must like me considering she didn't rat me out to the Thalmor at their party.'

He quickly made his way to the Altar where he stood beside Aela

He barely heard Maramal speaking with how nervous he was. But he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Aela speak. "I do, now and forever."

Maramal then asked him "Do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever?"

"I do, Now and forever."

Levos was pulled from his own mind again when he heard clapping. He could see Roran kissing Katrina at the front of the clearing, so he began clapping with everyone else. He could feel some wetness on his cheeks and realized that he had begun to cry slightly.

"Oh, Aela, Runa, Svari. I miss you so much." He said quietly to himself before pulling himself back together and quickly scrubbing the tears from his face.

He noticed Eragon quietly slipping away leaving behind Saphira at the gathering. He could tell that the wedding would be soon turning into a party. Levos stepped to the side as people came and took the chairs, before bringing in tables. they appeared to be setting seating while simultaneously clearing an open area.

Levos sat at one of the tables watching as the people celebrated. He removed his necklace. He stared for a few moments at the ruby set into its face before feeling along its edge. He was going slowly, looking for something. There, about three-fifths of the way around he could feel a small lever. He pried it out and the necklace swung open. He stared into it at the tiny painting he had commissioned. on the left was an image of him, Aela, Runa and svari. On the other side was a small painting of him and all his allies, The Dawngaurd, Companions, College, the Guild, his various followers, and housecarls, he even managed to get Neloth and Gelebor to visit for the portrait. It certainly was difficult to convince the ancient snow elf to visit Lakeview for the painting. Neloth was significantly easier though, an offer of a guided tour of what levos had mapped in blackreach was enough. The old elf had been ecstatic though hen Levos mentioned that he knew the location of the Aetherium Forge. The portrait had been made a mere week before the assault on Harkons castle. Before that fateful day when he managed to magic himself to Alaegsia.

Levos closed the amulet and replaced it around his neck when he began to feel a prickling in his eyes. Levos sat for a few minutes before standing up. Remembering the words of a certain argonian he realized that it was up to him whether he was happy or not. So he resolved to join in the festivities and enjoy himself.

He made his way towards Roran, seeing that he had just finished a conversation with some of his guests.

"Ah, Levos. How are you, my friend?" Roran called out when he saw his

"I am well, I have an offer as a wedding present."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I wished to offer to enchant your Warhammer for you. I believe that it would help protect you in battle."

"Are you sure that it is safe? I know that enchantments and wards tend to draw energy from me. Is there any danger of this sort?"

"No, I know of a unique way to enchant weapons in such a way that the energy will not be drawn away from you."

"Ah, well then. I accept. Just please, be careful."

"Of course, you shall have no need to worry about your weapon while it is within my care."

"Alright then, Ill deliver it to you after the party?"

"That is agreeable to me."

"Well, now that that's settled.

Let's get you something to drink." Roran said clapping levos on the shoulder and guiding him to the nearby bar. Levos requested a strong ale.

"Twenty-five crowns a tankard" the bartender drawled.

"Nine and Seventeen, I forgot my gold. Will this work?" Levos asked while presenting a small, rather flawed garnet to the man.

"Y-y-yes that wi-ill" The bartender stuttered while scrambling to draw his drink.

As levos walked away from the bar Roran burst out "Do you know how much that was worth?!"

"No, not really I have yet to look into the currency of this region"

"That type of gem would easily be worth three hundred crowns."

"Oh. Wow. Back home it would be worth around fifty Septims maximum." Levos said taking a long draw from his tankard that had had to be at least a liter. "Wow, they really don't skimp on the drinks here, do they?"

"No, they don't, well enjoy the party Levos. I should probably go and meet up with Katrina."

Levos made his way to a deserted and sat down. He was rather amused by the fact that it appeared that some of the dancers had already had a few drinks and were attempting to stay coordinated when they obviously weren't.

He soon saw Saphira laying watching over the party from the sides and so he decided to cautiously wander over to her, hoping to explain his actions a few evenings prior.

"Hail, Saphira" Levos cried out

'Yes, levos. What do you want?'

"I wished to explain my behavior from a few nights ago and some things from my past"

'Worry not Dragonborn, Eragon and I had it explained to us by Arya.'

"Ah, well then. Are you enjoying the party?"

'Yes, however, I regret that Eragon is not here to buy my drinks.'

"You drink?! What do you do it by the barrel?"

'Yes to both.'

A devilish grin appeared on Levos's face as he came up with a quick plan. "Tell you what, I'll buy you all the beer you can." Saphira raised her head at this"If you can out drink me two to one."

'What do you mean by "two to one" she asked narrowing her eyes'

"For every barrel, I drink you drink two."

'Understandable, what do you want if you win, little one?'

"A favor, to the winner."

'All right, shall we drink?' Saphira 'said' sounding rather assured of her victory.

0~-~-~-~0

Levos was down three and a half barrels while Saphira was working on her seventh. It was very obvious to everyone who was watching that Levos would win, because, despite numerous bathroom breaks, he seemed fine. However, Saphira was rather woozy, had unfocused eyes and could barely aim to pick up the barrel.

She began chugging the seventh barrel but only made it halfway before falling down and spilling beer on nearly everyone. Levos managed to dive under a table however and stay, sort of, dry. He was rather happy that he didn't get soaked, that was until he saw Eragon sprinting towards the party in nothing but a pair of sleeping trousers. Apparently, he had assumed Saphira wouldn't get into much trouble if he went to bed.

Levos couldn't tell what was being said between the two, however, the withering look he saw Eragon give Saphira as he stood up was enough to know that he was annoyed by her drunken antics. Levos decided to scurry away before he was caught by Eragon and yelled at for inebriating his dragon.

0~-~-~-~0

Once Levos was back at his tent he stripped down, got into bed and began attempting to brainstorm Ideas for what he could do with his favor.

**If anyone wondering the reason Levos won is that drunkenness is actually just a mild case of alcohol poisoning. Vampires are immune to poison. No, I don't know how Sanguine manages to get vampire Dragonborn drunk so I just assume Daedric Bulls**t.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~-~0

Levos awoke very early in the morning the day after the party with a single thing on his mind. 'I have to find Roran' he thought as he dressed in a simple tunic and set of pants.

He strode out of his tent before and began making his way to Rorans tent. However, on his way there, he noticed that he was getting a splitting headache, and quite a few odd glances. As Levos continued walking he started to grow nervous, not because he thought he was in danger but rather because he was uncomfortable with all the attention.

He continued walking but began coughing because of how dry his throat and lips were. He quickly licked his lips to try and help with the dryness. Halfway through he froze. He could feel his teeth. 'Nine and Seventeen, how long has it been since I fed?'

Levos realized it had bee nearly a week. He was beginning to show signs of what he was. He quickly began walking again but in a different direction this time. He was headed to Arya's tent. If he was correct then she was the only one who knew of his true nature.

0~-~-~-0

He reached her tent after nearly ten minutes and called out as quietly as he could "Arya, are you in there?"

Receiving no answer and beginning to panic he made a quick decision and walked into her tent. Seeing that she was still asleep, understandable it still being dark out, he began shaking her to attempt to wake her up.

He soon realized how terrible an idea this was once he felt blood seeping from a wound on his neck that he barely managed to dodge being decapitated by.

"Levos? What are you doing in my tent at this hour?" Arya shouted before trailing off. "What's wrong with you? You look ill, you're pale, you're eyes are orange and your lips are shrunken."

"Do you remember what I told you about what I am?" Levos asked, his scratchy voice painful to listen to.

"You mean how you're the 'Dragonborn'?"

"No, I mean the other thing." Levos responded seemingly uncomfortable with his nature.

"You mean how you're a vampire?" Arya questioned, "A creature who needs blood to survive? I assumed you were simply fabricating a storey to attempt to make your other outlandish claims sound more reasonable, which is why I didn't share that story with anyone else. However, judging by your current state I am more willing to believe you."

"Please, I need your help. I need you to get me some blood please." Levos responded with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I doubt I can get blood, will raw meat work?"

"Yes, but I will need a lot of it." Levos responded with hope in his eyes.

"Fine, but leave first so I can dress."

It wasn't until now that levos had noticed that Arya was only wearing a long, thin shift. Levos could feel his cheeks warm as he realized how little she was wearing.

Levos proceeded to duck his head and scurry out of her tent muttering apologies.

0-~-~-~-0

It was merely a few minutes later when Arya emerged wearing her normal clothing. She stared at Levos for a few minutes, apparently still taking in the fact that he really was a vampire.

"Go back to your tent, Ill bring you the food," Arya said before wandering away clearly impressed by the odd turn her life had taken.

Levos began to walk back to his tent, trying to keep his face hidden but still getting some odd glances thrown his way.

0~-~-~0

Levos had to wait nearly an hour before Arya ducked into his tent carrying a rather suspicious-looking bag.

"Is that it?" Levos asked with a hunger in his eyes since he could smell the blood.

"Yes, it is, sorry that it took so long. The kitchens were rather reluctant to allow me to simply take a few pounds of raw meat and carry it away in a sack."

"Alright, thank you so very much." Levos sd before nearly tearing the meat apart in his haste to sate his hunger.

Arya sat down looking mildly disturbed by the fervour which he tore into the bloody meat, his face getting covered in blood.

0~-~-~0

It was just a few minutes later when Levos was finished his meal and was licking the blood from his hands.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you manage to outdrink Saphira? I did see that you needed to relieve yourself quite a few times however she should have been able to beat you hands down." Arya asked. "The sheer size difference between you two should have easily made up for the imposed handicap of two drinks for every one of yours."

"Weeeeeeelllllllllll" Levos responded drawing out the word, clearly uncomfortable. "Remember when I told you that I'm immune to poison because I'm not, well technically alive?"

"And alcohol is a poison," Arya said with a bemused expression. "I can't decide whether what you did was cheating or not. However I am curious if Saphira holds up her end of the bargain, What will you ask for?"

"I don't know, the drinking game was a bit of a spur of the moment decision."

"Wait, you told me you thought that drunken magic was what brought you here, but now you're immune to alcohol. Which is it?" Arya asked

"Well, you see. I don't know, all I really remember is getting into a competition with this guy, Agmaer. But this other guy Sam was the one supplying the drinks and whatever was in them was enough to get me hammered. First time I've lost a drinking competition in a long time." Levos responded, recalling that night semi-fondly.

"Well, I should be off," Arya said while leaving his tent.

As soon as the tent flap closed though he could hear Arya apologizing to someone. It wasn't much longer before a runner boy popped his head into levos' tent and told him that Nasauda wished to speak with him by nightfall. Levos wished the boy a good day before handing over a septim and dismissing him.

0~-~-~0

Levos, after a fair deal of clean up, decided to set out again to try and find Roran. He wandered around the Varden's camp for around an hour without any luck. Although he was glad to be receiving far fewer curious looks than before. He decided that he should try again later and instead should spend his time heeding Nasauda's beckoning.

He took mere moments to arrive at Nasauda's pavilion once he set his mind to it. Once he arrived though he was mildly amused upon seeing all of the Nighthawks had all readied their weapons and taken battle stances.

"Ma'am, that elfe is here again. What should we do?" One of the urgals called out gutturally to the tent, obviously nervous.

"Let him in." Levos could barely hear a soft female voice that he could identify as Nasauda, call out to the Nighthawks.

The Urgals, Humans and Dwarves all cautiously raised their weapons and resumed a normal stance while carefully eyeing Levos.

"Go on in."

Levos decided it best to quickly obey and walked through the tent flaps unsure of what was to come.

Upon entering he saw a small collection of people all eyeing him slightly warily. Nasauda and Orrin were standing on one side of a table covered in maps, obviously plotting something. Arya was pointing something out to them while Eragon gazed at him obviously annoyed. 'Huh, I guess he heard that I was the one who got her drunk.' Unsurprisingly Angela was the only one who seemed unconcerned although the way that the child Angela was speaking with stared at him did concern Levos a little bit.

"Ah, Levos. There you are. A little while ago you said you were willing to join the varden. Since then you have fought for and supported us. I want to send you on a mission as a final test of sorts before we truly induct you into the varden."

"Where do you want me?" Levos asked.

"Oh, well there's an imperial caravan that is going to be moving through this area within the next eight days," Nasauda said while pointing to a fairly empty area to the north of Furmost. "We want you to accompany a small team under the command of captain Andrews. You are to obey his every order. The mission is simple, just take out the guards, secure the caravan and deliver the supplies back to the Varden."

"Understood, when do I leave?" Levos asked.

"Tomorrow just after Dawn, meet the others at the west exit to the camp". Nasauda replied. before waving to dismiss him.

"Before you leave," Eragon began, "Roran told me to tell you that he couldn't find you but dropped his hammer off at your tent. I don't know why."

"Thank you for telling me". Levos responded before leaving. 'Tonights going to be another busy night' Levos thought sourly knowing that he would have to enchant Rorans hammer before he left in the morning.

0~-~-~0

When Levos arrived back at his tent he could see that Rorans hammer had been carefully laid beside the entryway. 'well let's get this over with' Levos thought while picking it up and setting it up on the recently created enchanting altar. He sat down and began to draw upon his magica pool. He began by forcing a small gateway to oblivion to open within the altars crystal orb to gain access to the magic of the enchantments. He then began chanting as he drew upon two specific enchantments. The first was a simple yet complex chaos damage spell which would harm a target with one of the three schools of destruction magic.

He then began to altar his chant to force the magic into the weapon. As he did this he could feel the weapon becoming imbued with power. He could see the purple tendrils of power etch themselves across the weapon as he forced the enchantments to stay within it.

A lesser enchanter would have stopped there, however, he was no conjurer of cheap tricks. As such he began to draw upon a second enchantment. A very valuable one that he learned from an enchanted axe. His chanting was drastically altered as he began to draw upon his knowledge of the fiery soul trap enchantment.

However what made this weapon unique is that, anticipating a lack of soul gems upon Rorans part. He tried to majorly change the design of the enchantment to instead channel souls to the weapon rather than to gems.

His chanting began to grow strained as many coloured lights shone from the altar and his tent was cast in the sickly green glow of the crystal ball. Levos had just finished altering the enchantment when he felt his getaway to oblivion begin to slip. His chanting now grew nearly frenzied as he quickly laid the fiery soul trap enchantment upon the weapon, drawing upon his own Magicka to sustain the enchantments as he withdrew a black soul gem and placed it upon the altar.

He then raised his fist high before allowing it to fall upon the gem, shattering it and snuffing out the odd glows coming from the altar as the enchantment was bound to the weapon. However, upon examining the enchantments, he realizes that he had accidentally added a feature to the weapon in that the more lives which it ended the more powerful its enchantment would grow, similarly to his Dawnguard rune axe.

Levos leaned back in his seat sighing. He then stood up and took the few short steps to his bed before stripping down to his loincloth and laying down. He prepared himself for another poor sleep before relaxing and drifting off.

0~-~-~-~-0

**Hey, so expect that the chapters will continue coming out every half month to month or so because I'm back in school now. Also, this chapter explained how Levos got here indirectly. If you figured it out then brownie points to you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs or mod, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~0

Levos awoke rather late due to his late-night the evening before. As soon as he saw the light streaming through the tent he jumped out of bed and began to dress. After around a quarter-hour, he was ready to leave. He had gathered his weapons, tools, armour and various supplies. He picked up Rorans hammer and walked out of his tent into the sunlight. Levos quickly made his way to Roran and Katrinas' tent. When he arrived it was empty so he just set the hammer inside the door so Roran would notice it quickly.

Then Levos began jogging to the west exit. Once he arrived he could see that the other dozen men along with a commander who was pacing, quite obviously annoyed due to it being a fair deal past dawn. The commander was a very short man with a large beard. He was mildly surprised that the commander could fight with his diminutive stature.

"You there. Are you Craiphine?" The commander shouted in a surprisingly solid voice for one so small.

"Yes sir, I apologize for my lateness, sorry sir," Levos responded attempting to sound as polite as possible. It had after all been a few years since he had served as a simple foot soldier for Galmar Stone-Fist.

"Alright, let's be off lads. We'll decide you're punishment when we bed down tonight," The commander said while mounting his...goat?

'Why in oblivion would he ride a goat of all things?' Levos asked himself as he mounted a horse that a stable hand was leading over to him.

Once everyone was mounted they began to trot off to the northwest, following the commander who was using a map to guide them.

0-~-~-~-0

They had been marching for around an hour when levos guided his horse over to another soldier and tried to start up a conversation. "Have you ever been in battle before?" Levos asked.

"No, I joined up right before the last empire attack. My commander didn't think we were ready, 'meat in the grinder' I think is how he described it." The boy said in a nervous sounding voice.

"Why, scared? You should be, they wouldn't have sent me unless it was important." An obnoxious voice called from behind.

"Shut up Liam, you're no better than the rest of us." Another voice from Levos' right called. "Don't worry about him." The new voice said moving over near levos "I'm Phillipe, Liam back there thinks he's the best of the best just because he's the son of some minor noble that no one's ever heard of."

"I'm Anthony." The young man said.

"Levos," Levos said.

"Hey, pipe down back there. For all, we know an imperial patrol could be nearby. We need to stay stealthy." Captain Andrews shouted.

They quickly obeyed, quieting down and simply riding along following the captain on his goat.

0~-~-~-~0

It took a few more hours of riding for the small group to reach a suitable campsite. As soon as he dismounted though, Levos heard his name.

"Eh, Levos c'mere" Captain Andrews called to him. Once Levos got within earshot he continued. "Lad, I know you're new to the army so I'll go easy on ya. Tonight you're gonna be the one who digs a ditch around the camp, gathers the firewood and gets a fire going." When levos nodded his understanding the captain finished with a "Well get to 'er then. We're burning daylight here".

Levos saluted before leaving the captain to grab a folding shovel from the companies supplies. Then he set to work. The camp was set up on top of a hill. It was a couple dozen kilometres from where the caravan was supposed to pass by, but they could already see the bluffs over the trees. The only easy road ran in between a short set of shallowly sloped cliffs and a thick dense wood on the east side. They were planning on sending a boulder down the bluffs to, make it look like the road had been blocked by nature, then ambushing them from the brush.

The camp itself was a small affair. There were five single man tents all surrounding a fire pit. It took near an hour but Levos had managed to add a drainage ditch around the camp as there were some rather gloomy clouds overhead. Once he had finished digging the ditch he set to gathering firewood. It was relatively easy to find deadwood since they were surrounded on all sides by forest.

It took him nearly a half an hour but Levoa made it back to the camp with more than enough firewood with the sun just setting on the horizon. While he was setting up the fire he heard some shouting off to the side but paid it no mind as it sounded like it was simply Liam acting up again. He stacked the kindling and set larger logs around it, however, he cheated a bit when actually lighting the fire by using some light destruction magic to get the flames going.

It wasn't long after the fire was lit that everyone gathered around and took a seat, pulling out travel rations and beginning to warm the jerky and toast the bread over the fire.

"Ah, ya did well with the ditch and this fire Levos." the captain said, "You'll make a fine soldier one day."

Once everyone was finished eating the Captian began to speak.

"Alright everyone, ya see them bluffs on the other side of the roadway ver there? Well, a caravan'll be passing through there in two days. The plan's to shove a big rock down there to block the road. They'll come along and we jump out and take 'em."

"Leave it to a dirt-licker to come up with a cowards plan," Liam muttered, clearly meaning for everyone to hear it.

"THAT'S IT LIAM, GET TA YER TENT NOW BEFORE I LOSE ME TEMPER" The captain stood up and suddenly shouted.

Liam wandered away and into his tent muttering some unintelligible curses.

0~-~-~-~0

It took a good few minutes for them to calm down the captain before levos asked his burning question.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why did dirt licker make you so angry?" Levos asked.

Everyone began staring at him while Levos tried to figure out if he had said something wrong.

"You really can't tell?" Phillipe was the first to speak up. "The captains a dwarf, and 'dirt licker' is one of the most offensive phrases there is."

Hearing this, Levos's expression darkened as it was obvious that he was growing angry when he learned that Liam was a bigot.

"Oh, I apologize. I assumed dwarves would look more, well, elven.'

At this everyone began staring even more confusedly at Levos if that was even possible.

"Wait, you what?" Phillipe asked, "Why in the hells would they look like elves?"

"Well, where I'm from dwarves are a common term for the dwemer. The 'deep-elves'. I assumed that was true everywhere. I see now that I was wrong."

Throughout this exchange, the captain continued to look more and more perplexed while Phillipe looked like he thought Levos was an idiot. Anthony at least looked like he understood.

"Hol' up. How've you nev'r seen a dwarf before? There always two gaurdin' Nasaudas' tent" Captain Andrews asked sounding confused.

"Oh, I assumed they were merely short humans. I apologize" Levos responded.

With that, the Captain burst out laughing "Y'know Levos, at first I thought you were some jumped up arse. What with arrivin' late an' all, but ye ain't so bad." Soon all of them were laughing together as Liam grumbled in his tent.

They spoke for a while longer, LEvos was rather curious about the dwarven culture, beliefs and practices. In return, Levos promised to show the friendly dwarf how to smith ebony. Eventually, though they had to retire for the night. Levos got the first watch wherein nothing of interest happened before waking the captain just before midnight and retiring himself.

0~-~-~-~0

In the morning they packed up camp and trekked for a few hours to find a suitable place to stage their ambush. once they got to the narrowest part of the path they set to work.

They planned to block the road with boulders to make it look like it had been blocked naturally. As soon as it was discovered that Levos was a skilled mage their work increased in speed tenfold. He used destruction spells to more easily free stones from the cliff face. Once they had tumbled down and blocked the road Levos set to using a combination of restoration and alteration magic to grow the edges of the forest closer to the road, as well as denser so they could more easily hide in it. Once they were finished they set up camp deep in the forest and planned waited for the caravan to arrive. If their information was correct it would take three days.

On the first day, they waited eagerly anticipating its arrival.

On the second day, they waited, hoping for its arrival.

On the third day, they waited worriedly about its arrival.

On the fourth day it rained, Levos hated the rain. They were losing hope that it would arrive.

On the fifth day however they could hear the clanking and jangling of horses drawing carts down the road. judging by the sound the caravan was a fair deal larger than their source had lead them to believe. Everyone grabbed their weapons, strapped on their armour and readied themselves for battle. Then they waited just within the forests edge ready to jump out and strike as the caravan came into view.

0~-~-~-~0

**There's a cliff hanger for you. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review. They all help me improve my writing. Also, I changed the rating to M due to some violence coming next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

**Also if you like playing vampires in Skyrim then check out Sacrosanct. It's probably the best vampire mod out there.**

**0~-~-~-~0**

As they waited, listening to the caravan come down the road they began to worry. It sounded much larger than the mere dozen men they had been lead to believe that it was. The first cart soon pulled into view before stopping before the boulders on the path. they watched as the rest of the caravan pulled into view before stopping. there were dozens of men. What made levos's blood boil, however, was seeing what was in the second and third carts. Prisoners, slaves.

The others watched as Levos slowly stood. He began striding out of their hiding place as Phillipe hissed 'what are you doing'. As Levos exited the woods most of the guards spun around and levelled their weapons at him. He continued striding forwards preparing to cast blood garden with either hand. Levos throws the spells with a growl at the nearest groups of soldiers and watches in perverse pleasure as their very bones erupt from their flesh. Leaving them crippled and bleeding out. He quickly draws his blade, marvelling at the beauty of the flames practically leaping off the blade in his rage. He dashed forward with a wicked wind, seemingly just appearing with his blade thrust through one of the soldiers. He became a beast for the men to dance with as he night-walked from one soldier to another. Disappearing and reappearing upon the battlefield in flashes of mist and bats.

After a few moments and many corpses, he could feel the fight begin to take its toll. So at the first chance he has, he grabbed a soldier, raised his mask and bit. He drank and drank and drank. The hot euphoric feeling of absorbing the lifeblood of another flooded through him. He could feel as the soldier's heart faltered, stuttered and gave out before he threw the corpse o the ground.

When levos stood again he could see that a mere two dozen soldiers remain. The first six were incinerated by a chain lightning spell from his left hand. The smell of burnt flesh began to fill the air.

Then as half, the remaining soldiers charged him. H sent a perilous path spell towards them, calling upon the powers of his alteration magic many earthen spikes rose from the ground to impale his enemies. His rage drove the spikes farther and higher than usual. The impaled corpses of his enemies hanging over his head.

Of the remaining nine enemies one coward began to flee while the others charged. He tore threw them. His other form began to bleed over, his clawed fingers tearing out one throat before a lucky blow from a mace wielder struck his unarmoured neck. He could feel his rage mounting as he unleashed the pyre of Lamae Bal.

A veritable hurricane of flame appeared with him as the epicentre. The surrounding landscape began to be scorched and singed as the limestone cliffs began to bubble. He could hear the screams of the soldiers. As the pyre was snuffed out he felt his rage wane. Seeing he had started a small forest fire he began using his frost spells to extinguish the flames.

Once he had finished cleaning up after himself he gazed around. His comrades seemed shocked at what had happened. Levos was confused though, there was one less body and one less horse than there should have been. Then he realized it. The one who ran must have escaped. He could feel himself grow angry again. He summoned Arvak to him before leaping onto his back and riding off in pursuit.

The escaping man was lucky, he had managed to grab a relatively fast horse, and in his haste levos had forgotten to cast thundering hooves. Because of this, the chase went on for far longer than it should have. They had ridden nearly three miles to the staccato beat of hooves upon the earth when levos began to draw closer to the man. He could see that the soldier was terrified. But there can be no mercy for slavers. Levos rode upon a wicked wind that carried him in front of the man horse, before drawing his sword, driving it into the chest of the horse and abruptly stopping its movement with his vampiric strength. While levos was distracted with putting the horse out of its misery the man managed to wade across a river and was laying on the other side obviously exhausted.

"I know the old lore" the soldier shouted "Blood drinkers can't swim in running water. You bastard, you can't cross the river" The man began to cackle madly believing himself to be safe.

However, Levos saw his expression darken to one of terror when he stepped out above the river and began slowly walking atop the water, appearing demonic in the evening mist.

The soldier began scrambling away, much more slowly this time though, as he was weighed down by his sodden clothes. He began stripping off his wet clothing in an attempt to move faster. He cut his cloak from his back and threw it at Levos. Levos merely cut it out of the air and continued advancing, setting down upon dry land. It didn't take long after that for levos to cast a quick alteration spell, trapping the man in a cage of earth and iron.

"Where were you taking them?" Levos growled out animalisticly.

"I'll never talk, rebel filth" the soldier shouted spitting upon Levos's boots.

"Well just tell me when you're ready" Levos responded kicking his boot clean.

The man erupted in screams. Anyone who knew little of magic would have been confused. However, a keen observer would be able to tell that Levos was using illusion magic to make the man believe he was being tortured by enemies while standing within a blazing bonfire.

0~-~-~0

It was long past dark when levos returned to his comrades. He had gotten what he wanted out and left his body in a shallow grave covered by a cairn. When Levos returned he could see everyone enjoying themselves. Strangely enough, Liam and the captain were side by side singing together. Seemingly all hostilities long gone. However, if the barrels and poor quality of the tune were anything to go by then they were more likely than not at least a little sloshed. And he wasn't the only one. It appeared as if everyone, former slaves included, were enjoying themselves.

"Eh, Levosh. you'rer bashk. Ye'shee ladsh I told you 'e washn't gone fer good." The captain slurred.

Levos nodded to everyone before sitting down and apologizing to everyone for what they saw.

"I, am truly sorry that you had to see me like that. I hold a great hatred for slavers and I lost control. However I did find out where the slaves were headed."

"Well, Dras-Leona of course. Phillipe interrupted.

"Wait how did you know that?"

"Well I'll admit I had my suspicions due to that wretched city being the only large slave market nearby, but our fine captain found some documents confirming it among the caravaneers possessions," Phillipe responded, sounding significantly soberer than anything else.

"Ah, alright then" Levos responded, beginning to feel the guilt of torturing the soldier unnecessarily begin to weigh upon his kind. One more sin to add to the long list of reasons why he was no hero. "What happened between them?" He asked indicating the captain and Liam.

"Ah, well. Liam didn't believe the stories about the amount of skill dwarves have at drunken singing. o he challenged the captain to a drinking contest. It turns out that alcohol is very effective at convincing people to speak civilly with each other."

"Well then. In that case, I believe that I shall turn in for the night. I'm exhausted." Levos said while standing up.

"Oh, you may want to know that the captain insisted that we bring you're things and set them up in a wagon. You're in the third back." Phillipe responded. "Do sleep well Levos."

Levos then departed for bed after wishing everyone goodnight. It appeared that many of the former slaves did not recognize him and were rather confused as to who he was. He elected not to explain who he was as he was rather ashamed of the savagery he had shown earlier in the day.

When he arrived and bedded down he could feel his heart begin to yearn once more for the warmth of his wife. How he missed Aela and his children.

**0~-~-~-~0**

**So there's the chapter. As mentioned before I changed the rating to M just to be safe with the level of violence in this chapter. I wanted to thank (because I've continually forgotten to) both Reikon67 and Haldir639 for their suggestions and assistance with the writing of this story. I also wanted to thank the anonymous guest who reviewed some tips for how I can improve the story.**

**_In response to Guests' review._**** Yeah, I can definitely see the improvement too. A big part of it I think is that before I had just a rough sketch type of idea of what I wanted to write while now I'm actually planing the story more. Also, I do plan upon fleshing out Levos and his past more as the story moves forward, especially his role in Skyrim's civil war questline.**

**Please Review as I do read and enjoy every single one.**

**Also expect the chapter frequency to go down to only around one a month as Physics and Advanced functions are ****currently**** kicking my rear around the block.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any positive emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~0

It was early in the morning when Levos was awoken by Liam with bleary bagged eyes.

"Up and at 'em. We're setting out." Liam said clearly hungover from the night before.

Once Liam had left Levos got out of bed and began to dress. Once he was ready he stepped out of the carriage and began to search for the captain.

It took him a few moments but he did eventually find the captain, remarkably less bleary-eyed than Liam.

"Morning, Sir. Need a hand" Levos offered to see the captain struggling to hitch a horse up to the caravan.

"Sure, c' mere and lift"

Levos walked up, lifted the caravan front with his enormous strength and allowed the captain to properly hook up the horse.

"Well we better be off then, g'up 'ere you'll be riding with me Levos. We need to talk."

Once Levos and the captain had settled in they started, the other caravans following behind them. It took nearly a quarter-hour of uncomfortable silence for the captain to begin speaking.

"Look, lad, I was warned that you had secrets. But me brothers a magician and I've never seen somethin' like what you did yesterday. If ye don' mind me askin' what was that?" Andrews asked.

"I am sorry sir, truly, however, that is one thing which I which to keep to myself. It's rather personal." Levos responded with a note of regret in his voice.

"Eh, well then. This is gonna be more difficult. Look Nasauda asked me to keep an eye on you. I'm gonna have to tell'er bout yesterday."

"Understood sir."

After that, they lapsed into a comfortable silence for nearly. Levos began dozing before eventually switching for reign duty with the captain around noon.

0~-~-~-~0

It was in the evening when they were setting up camp when Levos remembered the question that he had been meaning to ask the captain for nearly a week at that point.

"I'm sorry sir, but why do you ride a goat?"

"What, have ye never seen a feldunost b'fore?"

"No, I haven't."

"Ah, best beasts of burden in all of Alaegsia. Native to the Beor mountains. Ye don' see many non-dwarves with em on account o' they're size but they do work well."

"Ah, thank you, sir."

It was after that, that things settled down. Nothing remarkable happened on the strike groups way back to the varden. With the exception that is of Liam's new friendliness to the captain, apparently, it's true that familiarity breeds comfort.

0~-~-~0

It was when they had arrived back at the camp, the former prisoners had been provided for and everyone had bedded down for the night that Captain Andrews found himself before a small council of Nasauda, King Orrin, the newly crowned King Orik, the recently returned Saphira and Eragon as well as Arya.

"So, what say you of Levos Craiphine, captain?" Nasauda asked curtly.

"Well, he's a good lad. Kind, helpful, absolutely detest bigots and slavers." The captain responded sounding almost reluctant.

"I sense a 'but' coming" Eragon piped up.

"But, he's...frightening. He could do things effortlessly with magic that, from what little I know, would have killed most men. Then there are his combat abilities, If he turned on us I am unsure if any but the elves or Murtaugh and the king together could stop him."

At that everyone stiffened. For the first time in a long time, Nasauda was well and truly afraid. Sure she had been frightened before, but this was a different type of fear. An almost religious fear.

"What do you mean 'would have killed most men' captain?" Arya asked sounding intrigued.

"Well if my estimate is right, he managed to move multiple tonnes of earth in an hour or two, along with causing massive explosions to shatter stone as well as causing near a year of growth for a forest. All in a day."

At the mention of the time frame, Eragon began sitting forwards. Clearly curious.

"The sheer amount of energy, that's is truly amazing." Eragon said, "Tell me, did he appear to draw energy from anything, a belt, gem or pendant, anything like that?"

"No, he used his own energy, or appeared to at the least." The captain replied.

"You mentioned his combat abilities, how are they." Orik interjected fingering the top of his axe appearing unnerved by the talk of magic.

"M'lord he was, astounding. His blade tore through the armour of his enemies, he could run like a raging river, I swear he could've defeated the entire royal guard."

"Barzul. This is worrying. What should we do?" Orik said looking to the others looks.

"Grimstborith Orik sir? There's another thing." The captain began nervously "Look I mentioned that I know some magic users, and I know the first rule of magic is don't raise the dead. But, he did. when he realized one of the soldiers was running he made a motion and, he, well, he, he summoned an undead horse." The captain finished growing pale at the memory.

"He what?" Arya asked leaning forwards.

"Yes, I was shocked at first as well but it's true."

"I assumed that his claims when he was tested were just empty boasting, perhaps we do not understand as much of magic as we thought?" Eragon mused.

"Perhaps, or maybe he was telling the truth about coming from another world." King Orrin said "If so I shall have to speak with him on the rules of which his world work upon." he began sounding excited at what the prospect would mean for his studies.

"Yes perhaps" Arya murmured recalling her earlier doubts about his, state. She still couldn't think of it directly. It gave her a headache when she pondered it too long.

"Understood Captain Andrews, you're dismissed. Have a good night." Orik said. Once he was gone Orik spoke up once more. "What shall we do about this? We need to address Levos's claims much more seriously now, I doubted some of his claims as well but they are appearing more and more realistic to me."

"Yes, I believe we should sleep on this. I personally need some time to process all of this new information." Nasauda said sounding ever so slightly shaken.

"Yes, let's" Orric responded while yawning slightly.

They all departed for their various bedchambers before beginning to sleep for the night.

0~-~-~-~0

**Yes, I know this one took a while and is shorter than usual. To anyone still reading thank you so much, I like to think that I've improved at least a little bit. But expect chapters like once a month because physics is kicking my ass up and down the high street while functions tap dances on my face.**

**Hope you enjoyed, have a good day.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Levos was awoken by somebody entering his tent. On instinct, he whipped out his dragonbone dagger which he had hidden under his pillow before stabbing for the figure.

"Letta" a boyish voice cried out once Levos lunged for him.

Levos felt his body freeze up at the behest of the magic. He began to fight the magic that was holding him. He could hear the wood of his cot begin to groan as he attempted to force himself towards the lad.

"Levos stop, it's me, Eragon. We need to speak." The now identified Eragon said before stepping out of the daggers path and releasing the magic, allowing Levos to fall off his cot and to the floor.

Levos picked himself up before muttering "nine and thirteen, boy, maybe warn a person before skulking around in the dark, what time is it?" He then began to sit down as Eragon tried to light a lamp.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what you said earlier and I need to ask you some things. Also, it's an hour before first light." Eragon said before cursing as his flint and steel failed to light the lantern "Barzul, brisingr" He muttered. Finally lighting the lamp and casting the tent in an eerie glow as the table in the corner shone with an unnatural green light.

"What is it you wished to speak of?"

"Look I didn't believe many of your claims when you were tested but, from what captain Andrews has told us, they seem more and truer. Look, my teacher, Brom. He was like a father to me. But, the Ra'zak killed his. I wanted to know if, well is it is possible to bring him back?" Levos asked sounding less and less sure of himself as he continued speaking.

"Eragon I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent but, I cannot truly bring back life. I merely can force a soul back into a body to create a facsimile of life in the form of an undead servant. The arts of true resurrection were lost long ago."

"I understand. Well, I hope that you have a good day." Eragon said standing up sounding greatly saddened. "Oh, by the way, don't be surprised if Nasauda, Orik and Orrin wish to speak with you. They seem keen to question you."

"Thank you, good day," Levos said as Eragon stepped out of the tent.

Levos stood up and began to dress in his homespun readying himself for the day.

He walked out of his tent and headed towards the kitchens. Levos was hoping to grab a quick drink before the cooks arrived. Thankfully since it was still early morning he was able to do so and got a good three quarts of cows blood into his stomach before feeling full and heading back to his tent.

0~-~-~0

It was when he arrived back at his tent that he was met by a runner oby. He was promptly informed that Nasauda wished to see him as soon as convenient. Although he was well aware that with most high ranking people 'as soon as convenient' really meant 'right now, or five minutes ago if you can manage it'.

He thanked the lad with a pair of Septims before sending him on his way. Once the lad had left Levos reentered his tent to dress for a meeting with the leader of an army.

As he was unsure of what Nasauda wished to speak to him about he elected to leave his weapons and armour in his tent and instead dress in his party clothes. However, he did strap his dagger to his side. Although he knew that a talented mage was never truly unarmed, it still comforted him to have a physical weapon at his side just in case. He had survived too many assassination attempts to ever be truly comfortable anywhere outside his own home.

once he was finished dressing and arming himself he set out for Nasaudas pavilion, curious as to what she wished to speak with him about.

0~-~-~-~-~0

Once he arrived he entered more easily than usual, once the Nighthawks spotted him they stepped to the side while one of the dwarves simply said: "You're expected, lad".

Levos walked pasted them into the tent slightly nervous as to what was to come.

"Ah, Levos there you are. Please sit, we just need to wait for Eragon so we may begin." Nasauda said, sounding suspiciously free of her previous dislike towards him.

After a few rather awkward moments Levos could hear a large thump and feel the ground shake slightly below him. very soon after Saphira stuck her head into a large side flap the Levos had yet to notice. Right after that Eragon walked into the tent before sitting down. Levos noted that Eragon was now strangely unarmed.

"Eragon, do you wish to explain what is going to be happening?" Orik said obviously as in the dark as to the current situation as Levos was.

"Yes, my blade has been taken as I'm sure you know. I need to visit Ellesmera again to have got a new weapon. I also wish to visit my teacher again."

"Thank you, Eragon," Nasauda said. "Now as for the reason why I called this meeting. Levos, despite Eragon's protests, I would rather have somebody escort him as a bodyguard."

"Ah, and you wish for me to play that role don't you? Well if I am ordered to then I will." Levos responded.

"Well then, as a new official member of the Varden I order you to accompany Eragon to Ellesmera to claim a new weapon," Nasauda said looking mildly exasperated with having to directly order Levos.

"Would've liked to have been informed about this beforehand" Orrin grumbled to himself.

"When shall we leave?" Levos questioned Eragon.

"Does noon work for you?"

"Yes, I'll meet you by your tent," Levos said before turning and leaving. 'I'll have to get ready and gather some source of food. I may have just eaten but I don't know how long this trip will take.'

0~-~-~-~0

Once Levos returned to his tent he began to strip off his clothing and armour before donning his armour and weapons. It took him nearly twenty minutes to finish dressing. After that, he was about to leave when he realized that he likely would not have a bed for a few days and as such he opened his Deep Storage. He did stop though when he realized that he wasn't sure how much to bring. After a while, he decided that he would simply bring everything. He simply opened his Deep Storage extra-wide, walked outside of his tent and moved the entrance underneath to simply drop the entire tent into his tiny pocket dimension.

After he finished that Levos paid a quick visit to the kitchens where he swiped a few raw steaks and dropped them into a bucket of blood. he managed to sneak that bucket outback of the kitchens where he froze them with magic before dropping them into his deep storage, knowing that they wouldn't thaw due to the stasis created when the storage was shut.

Then Levos glanced at the sky and realized that it was near enough a quarter-hour to noon and as such, he set out for Eragon's tent.

0~-~-~-~0

Once Levos arrived at Eragon's tent he saw that Eragon was saddling up Saphira. "Ah, Levos. Come here, please. Could you hold the saddle in place please" Eragon asked?

Levos walked up to Saphara and did as asked. He soon felt a tugging upon the belt as Eragon tightened it to properly secure it.

"Well then, let's be off," Eragon said clambering up onto Saphira's back.

"How?" Levos questioned trying to figure out how to get into the back of the saddle.

"Here," Eragon said reaching out a hand and pulling Levos up into the saddle.

Levos could feel a great jolt as Saphira leapt off of the ground with a great heave. She then turned to the northeast before setting off with surprising speed.

0~-~-~-~0

Levos admired the view as they flew over seemingly endless hilly green fields. Sure it wasn't quite as nice as seeing the soaring mountains and snowy valleys of Skyrim but it was beautiful nonetheless.

He did grow worried though when he saw that they were a few miles out from a large desert. Although he had heard of the one in Elswyr from some of the khajiit he had spoken with, he had no experience dealing with one and that worried him.

Although that worry was for another day as Saphira began to set down due to the falling sun and encroaching darkness. Once she landed Levos slid off Saphira's back and landed in a heap because he couldn't feel his legs any more.

"Can't feel your legs anymore, can you? Here." Eragon said reaching out a hand to help him stand back up. "Happened to me my first few times too."

"Thank you, she is quite different from the horse that I'm used to," Levos said standing with the help of Eragon.

At the horse comment, Saphira snorted rather loudly before turning around a few times like a cat and thumping down.

"We should set up camp for the night," Eragon said opening one of his saddlebags.

At that levos walked a short distance away from Saphira and began to clear an area from his tent. Once the area was clear he began to concentrate before tearing open the space where he linked his Deep Storage to.

Eragon was watching him with blatant unabashed curiosity as he concentrated to slowly and delicately bring his entire tent out of thin air. Once he was finished Eragon simply shook his head, and muttered to himself quietly before continuing to set up his own tent.

0~-~-~-~0

Hey, so yeah. This one is shorter than I would have preferred. Due to school, slightly losing interest and some other things the updates on this will probably become more sporadic. This is not dying or going on hiatus. I'm gonna try and update it at least once a month but it might not always happen. Ah well, I hope you're still enjoying this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~0

Very little happened that evening as Levos and Eragon bedded down for the night. The next morning, however, was rather hectic due to a windstorm that had swept in overnight. Levos awoke to howling winds bending the poles of his tent in their might. He quickly dressed in a plain set of plain black robes that he had bought a few days before they had set out. He then held his hood down as he ducked out of his tent. He could see Saphira's giant blue form holding herself low to the ground while digging in her claws and clutching her wings around her to try and not be carried away by the wind. He quickly drew upon his magic in a panic and tore open the portal to his small pocket dimension and dropped his tent into it to protect it from the wind.

Once that was finished he stood back up and sighed, happy that his tent wouldn't break or fly away in the wind. That was until he heard cursing behind him. He whirled around, hot batted in the face by his own hood, and saw Eragon holding his tent as it attempted to fly away. Levos sprinted over to him and dived onto his tent to hold it down. With quite a bit of effort, the two of them managed to fold up Eragon's tent and store it away. After that, they ran to the near side of the nearest hill to shelter from the wind. They then watched as Saphira slowly crawled towards them in. Once she arrived after a few minutes she drew close and folded her wings around them and the hill to both anchor herself and allow the wind to more easily buffet off them rather than cath her. She then snaked her head into the hollow created by her wings.

She glared at Eragon as he looked at her. Levos began to grow confused until he remembered that they had some sort of telepathic link. Then Eragon spoke up explaining "Saphira says that were going to have to stay here, she did say though that the storm will probably last at least for a few more hours. Howeeeevvveeer, storms around here can last for days on end. So we may be here for a while." Eragon sat down with a sigh obviously feeling dejected.

"I can deal with the storm," Levos said standing and beginning towards Saphira's wing.

"You'll what?" Eragon questioned sounding incredulous.

"I'll take care of the storm" Levos restated ducking under the wing and patting sapphires snout on his way past. Levos looks shocked as he watches Levos go.

Saphira snakes her head back out of the hollow and watches as levos walks to the top of the hill.

'_What is he doing?_' Eragon asked Saphira mentally.

'_I can't tell. He's struggling to walk against the wind but doesn't appear to be doing anything._' Saphira responded mentally.

Suddenly they both hear a loud booming voice seeming to shout in a harsh language. A shout of "**LOK, VAH KOOR**" rang out over the plains. Then to Eragon's shock, he could hear the winds quiet and die down as the storm calmed.

Eragon stumbled out from underneath Saphira and quickly climbed the hill to see Levos with his arms linked before himself like a monk. He stumbled as he reached the top of the hill. Once he recovered from his fall he asked Levos "What, how, were you the one shouting?" Eragon said confused and stumbling over his own words.

"Yes, it was me. As for the how, that is an old art called the Thu'um." Levos responded surprisingly calm.

"What is Thoon?" Levos asked sounding exasperated.

"Thu'um" Levos said correcting his pronunciation. "That, I am sorry, is something that I cannot speak on due to its nature."

"Alright then, well let's be off I guess," Eragon said with a yawn, clearly having not slept well in the wind.

They proceeded to climb upon Saphira's back and were off.

0~-~-~0

Levos was in awe as they flew over what Eragon had called the Hadarac desert. He had never seen areas of sand so large. It was amazing to look at as the raced over the dunes and pits of sand and sandstone. They even passed a few verdantly beautiful oases surrounded by animals and plants.

Sure he had heard stories of Elswyr and Hammerfell from travellers, those Alik'r he had killed, and the Khajiit caravans. But he had never been able to imagine them this large. The air even felt different to him, hot and dry. Wicking the moisture from his lungs rather. Similar in some ways to how the air felt back home in Skyrim. However, that was a cold dryness. This is a warm comfortable dryness that you doesn't make you desire to put on a fur cloak. Although he suspected that closer to the ground he would begin to grow uncomfortable in the heat. Even up here his exposed skin itched slightly from the sunlight and the heat of the air was on the verge of being uncomfortable due to his weakness to flame and heat. Eragon shouted back to Levos "Were going to be stopping soon, I want to set down and refill our water skins." In response Levos merely nodded, knowing that his were running low as he had been feeding to maintain his strength upon their journey. He had maybe a week or two if he rationed his meals. He was annoyed by how little food he had managed to grab before they set out.

After just under a quarter-hour Saphir set down at an oasis where Eragon refilled his water bladders. That was when Levos's own personal hell began. With Eragon's simple words of. "Hey Levos, there's something you should know before we arrive in Ellesmera."

"And what might that be?" Levos questioned.

"The elves of Ellesmera are, different from you're elves if you're anything to go by." Levos kept his thoughts about the thalmor to himself as that wasn't a can of worms he wanted to open at the moment. "The elves have a semi strict greeting system. Since you don't know who anyone is, simply do this " Ergon said while twisting his hand rather oddly. "and say 'Atra esterní ono thelduin. Atra du evarínya ono Varda. Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr'"

"Atra Esterno ono the leaden. atea du evariny ono Vardy. Un atra mortars life un in yarda on?" Levos questioned as they climbed back onto Saphira.

"No, no, no 'Atra esterní ono thelduin. Atra du evarínya ono varda. Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr'" Eragon responded more slowly.

Their 'lessons' continued on like this as they continued to fly. Levos getting marginally better. Although by the end of it Eragon had made the executive decision that Levos would simply remain silent unless spoken to.

0~-~-~-~-~0

Many hours (and a few arguments about Levos's mental faculties, accompanied by snorting laughter from Saphira) later they began to near Du Weldenvarden. As Levos could begin to see the forest in more detail Saphira started to glide downwards before thumping to the ground a few hundred meters out from the forest's edge.

"Why'd we stop?" Levos asked Eragon.

"The elves placed an enchantment over the forest long ago to prevent anybody from flying I or entering through magical means. We have to walk the rest of the way and obtain permission to enter." Eragon responded.

Levos fell silent at that and dismounted Saphira pulling his hood up to keep the sun off his skin, one annoying thing about travelling by dragon s that the wind yanks your hood off mid-flight. He and Eragon walked towards the forest at a solid marching pace. Soon they arrived at the edge of the forest, however, Levos couldn't see anyone who could give permission for them to enter.

"I have asked Gilderien if we may enter." Eragon said, "However he told me to wait here."

"Is that normal?" Levos questioned looking slightly worried.

"No, I expected to simply be let in. This is rather weird." Eragon said looking around.

Levos began to grow worried, he had an inherent distrust of any time something didn't go according to plan. Most of that distrust had come from the disaster that Saarthal had turned out to be back when he was a young and inexperienced mage. He shuddered as he remembered being run through by a draugr in the tall burial chamber. If it hadn't been for Tolfdir he would have died. That day had been when he matured and realized that he was, in fact, vulnerable and the world was a dangerous place.

Then Levos's keen-eyed gaze paid off as he saw something flitting through the trees. He tried to focus on it but he couldn't spot it. Suddenly he felt a sharp pinching in his neck, his robes' hood had done little to stop the dart that had lodged itself in his jugular.

Levos staggered back in shock as armoured figures dropped from the trees. They quickly surrounded him and drew their weapons. They were elegantly designed blades, bearing a similar shape t the elven swords of Tamriel, but these were slimmer sleeker. Thay appeared as smoother an more refined, if showy, designs.

Seeing that he was surrounded Levos quickly drew his dagger and snapped off a paralysis rune spell centred on himself. He knew that its area of effect style explosion would be more useful given the situation.

The rune exploded, nearly instantly paralyzing everybody nearby. Levos did mutter an apology as he saw Eragon fall to the ground though. His issue was that not all the armoured figures fell. Soo he was desperately holding off enemies with inadequate arms and armour. He couldn't even concentrate enough to cast a spell.

It was mere seconds before Levos felt a massive blow hit him in the back of his skull. As he fell he could hear one of the figures speaking to another in a lilting musical tone. Although he could not understand the words. Before he completely faded out of consciousness he could feel tight ropes being pulled around him as he was bound before something was shoved in his mouth to gag him.

0~-~-~-~-~0

**Hey, I know this was a fast update but this chapter really just flowed out of me. So, who are the armoured figure, why did they attack and what will happen next. Chances are you already know the answers to all these questions as I think that they are a little bit obvious.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~-~0

It wasn't long before Levos faded into consciousness. He could feel the smooth wood of the table he played upon through his cloak. He attempted to raise his hands but was unable to, that's when he remembered how he had been captured, bound and gagged. Speaking of the gag, he could feel that a deep ache had begun to settle into his jaw from it being forced open for so long.

He quickly noticed that a guard was standing in the corner. Obviously, Levos wasn't as sly as he thought though because the guard rushed to his feet and began to speak.

"You are to appear before the queen with Eragon this afternoon. I am willing to take your gag out to feed you but if I detect any magic then I will have to restrain you. Am I understood." The guard said in a high lilting voice.

Levos began to try and speak, forgetting the gag was in his mouth which meant that nothing more than a light grunting was heard.

"Just nod alright," The guard said.

Levos merely did as he was told and nodded. The guard then got to work removing the now quite slimy gag. Once it had been removed Levos worked his jaw appreciatively. He could tell that it was going to ache for the next few hours.

Once he had the gag out the guard turned and grabbed a small bowl. He pulled it in front of him. It was filled with some vegetables and fruits.

Levos ate silently, he didn't want to speak due to his worry that the guard may mistake him speaking for attempts at magic. At least these elves treated their prisoners well. Magnificently in comparison to how the Altmer treated their prisoners at the embassy.

It wasn't particularly long before the guard stiffened. Seemingly listening to something that only he could hear.

"Alright, the queen wishes to see you now." The guard said pulling away from the remnants of Levos's meal. "A few rules, you will only speak when spoken to. You will not use any magic unless specifically ordered to, And finally, you will not lie or speak ill of the queen. If you break any of these rules then you will be punished."

Great, I'm going to be interrogated. This probably won't go over well. Levos thought mentally readying himself for what was sure to come. the guard then bound levos's hands in front of him but left his hands unbound so that he could walk.

0~-~-~0

It wasn't long before levos was lead into a beautiful clearing. He stood before a woman who appeared very similar to Arya, but while she didn't look much older, she had an air about her. An air of magic and of power. Levos held no doubt in his mind that she was a powerful and well-accomplished mage.

It took Levos a moment but he noticed it, but apparently, there was an audience to this...thing. There was an ancient-looking elf standing off to the side of the queen's throne. He looked to be hiding in the shadows. But

"Levos Craiphine" The Arya Doppelganger called out "I am queen Islandazi. And I have some questions for you." she said in a light yet powerful voice. "I have been told that you claim to are a dragonslayer from another, plane, as you call it. Is this true?"

"You're Highness, I admit that I have indeed slain many Dovah, and as far as I am able to tell I am indeed from another plane," Levos responded, trying to recall the lessons on court etiquette that Viarmo had taught him.

"Then I must ask you, why. Why would you murder dragons? Why would you kill such a noble creature?" The queen asked, growing agitated and beginning to raise her voice.

While Levos did try valiantly to resist he could not. He began to bark with laughter at the queen. He could see her stiffen when he began to laugh but he could not stop himself. After a few minutes though he managed to get himself under control. "You fool, you admit that you know that I am of another plane yet you assume that your dragons are the same as my own. The dragons of my land, while as aware and intelligent as the ones of yours, suffer an insatiable hunger for power this leads them to kill and burn, to torture and hoard. I merely responded to save the people of my land from killers. Imagine it, fighting a war against creatures such as the dragons. But while you may slay them. You may sacrifice a thousand warriors but you succeed in felling the dragon. You celebrate all through the night, then, in the wee hours of the morning, you hear a roar. Because upon Nirn the soul of a dragon is a tough as its scaly hide, and given time it returns to its body to continue where it left off. I, as Dovahkiin am the only thing that can slay a dragon. I can absorb their soul to stop them from coming back. So do not speak of murder until you have had to choose between killing and watching those you love being killed." Levos was obviously angry by the end of the tirade. Not a hot fiery anger that leads men to do irrational things, rather a slow, cold, creeping anger. The type that a man can only feel after years of despair, after years of striving to end a great evil where for every success he feels just a little more broken.

The queen's face had begun as anger yet had morphed into a sympathetic sadness. "So that's what I felt" the man muttered, far lower any normal human would have been able to hear.

"What was that?" Levos asked the man behind the throne.

The old elven man began to stare at him as if shocked to be seen, though he seemed to recover quickly. The man stepped forward and came into sharper focus, it was then that Levos realized that he must have been standing in deep shadows.

"Yes, when your mind was probed it was reported that all that was found was hungry, violent spirits." The man said slowly, in a way that reminded Levos of Tolfdir. The man had an ancient and wise voice but it still held enough of its youth to stay strong.

"Yes, those would be the dragon spirits," Levos responded, rather matter of factly.

"Your story is all well and good, but is there anyone who can corroborate it?" The queen asked sounding intrigued but tired.

"Well, you could just go to..." Levos petered off, suddenly having a cruel yet effective idea. "Yes, I know just the way to demonstrate my abilities and to call upon someone who can confirm my story. I'll just need to be taken to an open field that you do not particularly care about." Levos said, rather certainly.

While the queen did seem confirmed that Levos seemed to change his mind halfway through his sentence she did grant his request. She also had Eragon called as well. He seemed rather annoyed by the whole proceeding but for some reason, a quick glare from the old man seemed to silence him. It seemed he respected the man above all else as if he saw the old man as some sort of teacher.

It wasn't long before they reached a large open grassy field that was completely empty. Levos decided it would work and began to explain himself.

"I am going to do a few things here. Firstly I am Going to demonstrate one of my shouts and the power they hold." The group seemed indifferent to that, "Secondly I am going to summon someone who can confirm everything that I have said to you already", still no response, well then time for the big reveal, "Most importantly I am going to do something that even the most powerful of your mages cannot. I am going to raise the dead." That certainly got a reaction. While the queen scoffed at the thought the old man leaned forward looking very interested in the concept. Dragons reaction was the most unexpected though as he simply looked confused.

Without explaining any further Levos stepped forwards and cried out "DUR NEHVIIR!" Levos instantly felt the energy drain from him as his will was put to manifest before him.

A sickly green glow appeared in a circle in the centre of the field. Purple smoke came from the ground, twisting, almost tornado-like in appearance. The grass in the immediate vicinity began to die as a vague purple and black outline began to manifest itself. The smoke began to draw inwards and coalesce as bones began to form. The smoke son began to take on the appearance of a dragon's skeleton. Then scraps of flesh began to grow before ding and hanging limply off its bones. Soon a thick green slime began to drip from the remnants of the glorious dovah. Where the slime dripped to the ground the grass hissed and spat as it gave off a noxious yellow smoke. after a moment small flames in the sockets of the skull grew into the ancient and wise eyes of Levos' friend. Finally, the smoke cleared and a deep, rumbling voice was heard.

"Ah, Qahnaarin. You summon me once more, but not to the familiar Lok of Vus. Krosis, sorrow. Have you fled from Keizaal to live with the other Mal Fahliil?"

"No, my friend. Through means which I cannot explain I arrived in this land. These people have questions. Please answer as best you can. Although try to be gentle. They are unused to the gloriousness of Dovah such as yourself."

The dragon seemed to almost, preen at the compliment. Behind Levos Eragon, the queen and the man seemed, understandably, shocked at what they were seeing.

However, the queen soon earned Levos' respected as she strode forward with as much confidence as she could muster in the presence of something that so blatantly broke all of her known rules of magic. She began to question Durnahviir on Levos' story, which he seemed to simply be confirming. Levos, however, was far more interested in the man who had been standing in the shadows. He approached Levos with a surprising level of confidence for someone who could summon a dragon at will and began to speak.

"I apologize for my earlier secrecy, I am Oromis. I think that we have much to discuss. Please, there is a line of cliffs to the north of Ellesmera, meet us there at first light tomorrow. I'll explain more then."

The man proceeded to walk off without even waiting for an acknowledgement of what he had said. Once he had left Eragon walked up to Levos and said, "Looks like you'll be staying with Saphira and I tonight considering that the queen doesn't seem to be in any state to grant you shelter" He said glancing over his shoulder at the queen, whos fear had morphed into curiosity at everything the dragon said. "Follow me I'll take you to where we'll be staying."

0~-~-~0

Levos was amazed by everything he saw as they walked towards Eragon's tower, well technically just the riders tower but being the last rider had some perks. The elves were amazing architects, moulding the plants to their whims with magic and making everything grow in beautiful patterns. Once they got there Levos rolled out his bedroll after retrieving it from his personal storage but then remembered that he didn't have any of his items. However, Eragon cleared that issue up quickly.

"Look, Levos, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't think that they would react this way to you. I'm sorry all you're stuff got taken. I'll ask my teacher tomorrow about it so we can get it back. I expected today to go very differently, I'm sorry." Eragon said, obvious emotion entering his voice as Levos could tell that he truly was sorry.

"Worry not Eragon," Levos said trying to comfort the boy. "Oh, by the way, that man who was with us told me to meet him at daybreak tomorrow by the cliffs north of here, would you be able to show me the way?" Levos asked.

"Yes, I'll show you the way in the morning.' Eragon said while laying down in his bed.

Levos slept as well as he could that night, he was comfortable but this place had nothing on a coffin.

0~-~-~0

**Well, there's the next chapter, I know this is a little late but happy holidays and have a good new year. Please review and critique.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over the inheritance cycle book series nor Skyrim or its various DLCs and mod authors, they are the property of Christopher Paolini, Bethesda Softworks, and the various mod authors. I in no way shape or form shall gain any monetary or non-monetary rewards for authoring this work of fiction outside of any good emotions originating from said authorship. If either Bethesda, Paolini or the mod makers have an issue with me writing this please PM me, please allow me a week or two to get back to you as I don't check my email often. **

0~-~-~0

Levos woke early to an annoying itch upon his face. Sadly there wasn't much that he could do about it as it was caused by the early morning sun falling on his face. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to sleep and that it would likely be another few hours until Eragon awoke Levos decided to go and watch the sunrise, even if it made him uncomfortable he could still appreciate its beauty.

Levos found himself a comfortable place to sit to watch the sun. As he cast his gaze east he cast his mind back. He had seen many similar sunrises when on campaign with the Stormcloaks. He thought back to when he had first joined them. Galmars thinly veiled insults should have been the first thing to tell him that it was a bad idea.

He was so angry with the empire that he had managed to blind himself to their obvious flaws. That turned out to be one of the worst mistakes of his life. He had managed to pass the rather unorthodox entry test with little effort and was then off to retrieve the jagged crown for Ulfric. Thinking back on that mission he fondly recalled his friend Ralof, though they were never assigned to the same unit fate seemed to have a way of shoving them together. Levos grimaced as he recalled the end of that mission.

"I should've taken that damnable crown and joined the empire then and there" He muttered to himself.

He had rushed with haste back to Ulfric to give him the crown, but when he was leaving the palace he took a detour to the grey quarter, he had overheard some soldiers talking about it and was curious. When he arrived he was horrified, the slum-like conditions, blatant bigotry and generally terrible conditions had caused a crisis of faith, his belief in Ulfric was shaken to the core.

That was when he had taken leave from the army, he had travelled to Whiterun to fulfil Ralofs request of warning the Jarl about the dragon threat. It wasn't long after that when his destiny was revealed. He had thrown himself into his destiny after that, following the teachings of the greybeards he eventually reconsolidated his faith in the Stormcloaks. It was just after he had raided the Thalmor embassy that he returned to Windhelm and resumed the fight.

After nearly a year of war and some side adventures along the way, they had won Skyrim. It was then that Ulfrics true agenda revealed itself. Ulfric began to implement radically oppressive policies against the mer and beastfolk of Skyrim. That was when Levos left the Stormcloaks for good, in a deep well of depression he threw himself into mercenary work, using the gold to satisfy his draconic side, as by that point it was the only source of joy he could find. But his love for gold grew too great and he eventually joined the thieves guild, he revelled in the larceny, eventually establishing himself as the guild master. But it was when he was on a job in Windham when he heard about a boy named Aventus Aretino. when he stood over the body of Grelod the kind and heard Constances' screams, that was when he saw how far he had fallen. After that he fled to the College of Winterhold, he threw himself into his studies. That was when he got an idea that he believed saved Skyrim. he created a spell, he spent weeks refining and adapting it before he eventually perfected it. He then snuck into Ulfrics bedchambers and cast it on the jagged grown. The next morning Ulfric repealed all his oppressive laws. Levos had made Ulfric a puppet king to his own will. And it made him feel unclean. Sure there were other adventures in there that others would say salvaged his honour: becoming Harbinger of the companions, Slaying Alduin and eradicating the Volkihar vampire clan came to mind easily, but his mind always went back to that spell he cast on Ulfric, and he always felt guilty for it, no matter how much good it did.

HArbinger, Guildmaster, Dovahkiin, Archmage, last Dragonborn, champion of the Daedra, destroyer of the dark brotherhood, loving husband and father. He truly had many titles, but all he really wanted was the last one. He just wanted to be able to raise Sofie and Lucia and live with Aela in a peaceful land where he wasn't constantly being called away on an adventure to some faraway land. Levos could feel his eyes begin to ache as he remembered his wife and daughters, he wondered what they were doing now. They were probably just waiting for him to come home, even though he wasn't even sure he'd make it home this time.

The sudden realization that he may never see his wife and children again filled him with an indescribable sense of loneliness. Then he steeled his will, he would find a way home, he would see them again, he would not lose hope, even if it took all of his immortal life he would find a way home just as soon as this war was over.

0~-~-~0

After Levos had finished contemplating his life with the sunrise he decided to descend to the bottom of the tree and meditate for a while. It wasn't often that he prayed for Julianos' wisdom but now he needed his guidance more than ever. However, his prayer was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Eragon looked down at him before saying "we should probably head out now, my teacher is going to be waiting at the cliffside".

So off they went, walking in silence as Eragon lead them and Levos continued to marvel at the Elven architecture. Once they did reach the cliffside through Levos grew rather confused as they seemed to be alone and he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but he quickly noticed that Eragon had that weird expression on his face that he got whenever he was talking with a voice in his head. Somewhere between putting effort in and a mild feeling of confusion. After a moment though Levos heard a loud thump and he suddenly recognized the feeling. It was the same rush that he felt whenever another dragon was near.

Levos burst into action, believing that Galbatorix and his dragon had managed to track them down. He quickly cast ebony flesh upon himself before summoning a bound bow and knocking an arrow. Eragon seemed shocked by his actions and he began to speak but was drowned out by the continual thumping sound of wings. As soon as Levos could see the dragon he drew and aimed, but then he paused, as he saw that rather than the pitch-black scales he was expecting they were a rather iridescent gold. Levos lowered his bow slightly as the rash faded and the dragon didn't seem all that keen to attack them as it landed in front of them and sat back on its haunches.

That was when Eragon walked towards Levos, who was still stunned seeing the aged elven man from the day before slide off of the dragons back. Eragon quickly explained, "I'm sorry for lying but we had to keep Oromis-Eldas identity a secret, I'm not the last free dragon rider, there are two of us."

It took Levos a moment recover from the shock and dismiss his bow, in that time the old man, now identified as Oromis, drew closer and placed a comforting hand on Levos' shoulder before saying "Here, for now just follow me, we'll explain everything back at my home."

Oromis and Eragon lead Levos over to the golden dragon before they mounted the creature and flying away. Levos still being rather stunned didn't remember much of the flight, but had his mental faculties back in order by the time they landed. Eragon showed Levos into the nearby hut while Oromis made a large pot of tea. Once they had all sat down Oromis began by saying "I'm sure you have any questions, ask what you wish."

And with that, they spent many hours deep in conversation as levos attempted to learn as much as he could about the history of Alaegsia and what another dragon rider existing meant for the future, in return, however, Levos laid out all he knew about his world, although he did avoid some more, unsavoury, details about his personal history.

0~-~-~-~0

It was many hours, and more than a few pots of tea, later when they left the hut, they were all rather curious about the effects that the magic of their separate worlds would have on each other. They set up multiple experiments and the conclusions always seemed the same, they didn't affect each other. While Eragon had no way to defend against Levos' magical attacks, Levos, in turn, had no way to defend against Eragons'. As such Eragon offered to make an enchanted ring for Levos which would defend against most magical attacks that he might suffer, at the cost of draining his energy. Levos, not being one to turn down free help, agreed. It didn't take very long considering the simplicity of the enchantment.

Levos' greatest advantage against the magic of Alaegsia it seemed was something he had no control over. One of a magician's greatest abilities is their skill in breaking into the mind of others, however, as Oromis put it 'I pity the fool who attempts to invade his mind' as it appeared that the hundreds of dragon souls he had absorbed over the years were very territorial and very willing to protect his mind.

After all, this was said and done however Levos was dismissed and shown a path back to Ellesmera, for Eragon had training to do.

0~-~-~0

Once Levos arrived back at the rider treehouse he found his belongings laid out on a table, rearming himself and donned a tunic before setting out to wander and take in the majesty of Ellesmera some more.

After wandering for a while he began to hear the sounds of battle. Worried that they were under attack he rushed towards the sounds of clashing steel. But as he began to arrive he slowed his pace as he heard laughing as well. Eventually, he arrived and saw, not a battle, but rather a training field. He found his way to some benches and sat, watching the elves with interest as they sparred.

The more he watched the more interested he became. Much of Skyrim relied upon the brute strength to simply batter and bash their opponents into submission. However, the elves here were all quick and flighty. They struck quickly, their blades like flickering serpents as they trained and duelled. It wasn't long before one of the younger elves sauntered up and loudly announced his presence "So, the so-called dragon slayer has come to watch true warriors has he?" the elf said snidely. Already Levos was beginning to dislike the boy.

Levos simply stood up and responded by saying "I care not for your tone. You are correct, I was a dragon slayer in my world but I am not one as long as I am within this world."

"Oh yeah, well then. Shall we put that to the test big man?" The rude elf asked.

"If you insist, However, please tell me your name first, I prefer to know the name of my opponents," Levos responded, already growing annoyed by the boys implied insults and cockiness.

"I am Vanir" The elf introduced himself.

Levos simply hmm'd before walking out into an unoccupied battlefield and drawing his blade and bowing mockingly. Vanir was clearly annoyed as he whipped his blade out of his sheath before approaching.

As he walked up, Levos surreptitiously cast ebony flesh to protect himself. once Vanir was in range he began swinging wildly, appearing to believe that sheer speed could compensate for a lack of skill. Levos skillfully blocked each of the strikes. Levos' hope that he could tire the boy out using an unbreakable defence appeared to be in vain as the boy wasn't slowing at all. As a result, Levos changed up his strategy and quickly swung his sword to intercept Vanirs' blade mid-swing causing him to stumble. From there Levos swung overhead driving Vanir to the ground with the strength of his swing. However, Levos was rather surprised when he felt a sudden wave of force hit him as Vanir shouted out in what Levos could now recognize the ancient language. The wave of force knocked Levos off his footing, allowing Vanir to stand up and rush forward.

'So that's how we're playing this. This ought to be entertaining.' Levos though before dropping his guard. Levos began to charge a shock spell, he kept it at the Novice level shock spell, not wanting to hurt the lad.

After a second he began the stream of bright blue lightning. Seeing it Vanir jumped back looking shocked. They soon attracted more attention when he continued the stream of lightning, forcing Vanir back. Levos quickly dashed forwards and held his blade to Vanirs' throat.

The elf boy raised his hands to yield. Although it took a moment Levos noticed that nearly the entirety of the training field was staring at them. Levos quickly sheathed his blade and walked away slightly sheepishly.

It wasn't long until he arrived back at Eragon's treehouse, where he sat down and began to organize his things.

0~-~-~0

**Hey, I'm about to go into exams so I figured that I should get this posted before then. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff.

0~-~-~-~0

Once Eragon returned to the treehouse Levos spoke with him and Eragon soon explained why the elves had seemed so gobsmacked by Levos's display of power. As it turns out lightning contains quite a lot of energy and as such, the ability to generate continuous bolts of it demonstrated considerable magical skill, especially without speaking. As such it was likely that the elves were simply amazed by his apparently large reservoir of magic and that was the reason why they stared at him.

Levos soon felt rather relieved once he understood the elves behaviour, he didn't like not understanding things. Considering that he had little left to do that evening Levos decided to retire for the evening.

0~-~-~0

The next morning Eragon had already left by the time that Levos awoke. Not knowing what to do with himself Levos descended the living staircase before beginning to wander Ellesmera. He spent around an hour and a half sightseeing before he heard more rhythmic clanging of metal on metal. At first, he was rather confused, as he was on the other side of the city in comparison to where he was yesterday and it was unlikely that one city had two training fields, so what was that noise. After a few more moments of listening he had, it figured out. No matter where or on what world you were only one action created a repeated rhythmic dull ringing of metal, forging.

Rather than rush towards the sound, he meandered, taking the long route. He enjoyed seeing the beauty of the forest as he did. Although he eventually did reach a small clearing where he could see a forge built into the side of a simple home.

The elven woman, one of the first that Levos had seen who actually looked old, Didn't seem to notice him as he approached as she was too intent upon the beginnings of a chainmail cuirass that she was forging. Levos was suddenly reminded of another elderly blacksmith, although this woman's forge didn't have a giant eagle statue attached.

Levos watched as the woman dextrously and efficiently plucked a red hot ring from the forge, threaded it into the armour then welded it shut. He stood back and observed for around an hour before the woman laid down her tools and stretched, finally noticing him. Levos approached her when she looked over at him, she began to speak, although she quickly recognized his look of confusion at her language, switching languages began asking why he was there, as she didn't recognize him.

"Apologies, I heard the sounds of the forge and followed them, I used to work the forge myself and was rather nostalgic at seeing a master at work. I am Levos, you are" Levos said, extending a hand in greeting.

"Rhunon," the woman said introducing herself. "I don't suppose you're with that Eragon boy are you?" she asked rather brusquely.

"I am, why do you ask?"

"Ah, he's the only other one who doesn't speak the ancient language." She responded before bending to insert new metal into the flame, apparently now comfortable with his presence.

"Yes, I do apologise for that." He said, continuing "you've already met Eragon then?"

"That I have, he came here asking me to make him a blade, I said I'd try to if he managed to bring me bright steel." She responded, now shouting to be heard over the noise of her forge welding a new ring.

"What is bright steel?" Levos replied, similarily shouting "I have never heard of metal by that name."

"It's the metal that I forged all the riders swords from, I got it from a fallen star. But as far as I can tell I've found all the fallen stars and harvested all their metal," she responded now laying down her hammer for a moment to let the curtains cool before continuing to work. "It's the toughest material I've seen in my life, and a long life it has been. It started a dark black colour, you couldn't hammer it cold. It would develop tiny cracks, eventually shattering a piece. But when you hammered it hot, you could forge it into any shape. But when you place certain enchantments upon it it was nearly indestructible. But it did have an odd tendency to change colour to a dragons scale colour when they were nearby through the forging. The dragon always reported feeling tired afterwards too. I wish I could have studied it more while making them, but I only had so many blades to make, and forging is rather the distracting process after all." Rhunon said now fully engrossed in her description, Levos could tell that she held a true love for her craft. Although once she finished she noticed that Levos had taken to rummaging around in his bags. "What are you looking for," she asked rather confused by his behaviour.

"Give me a few seconds, ah, here it is" Levos exclaimed while standing up, before presenting Rhunon with a dark black ingot and asking "Is this bright steel?"

Rhunon almost snatched the ingot from his hand before beginning to examine it with a look of wonder, "Yes, yes it is, where did you get this?" she asked seemingly giddy with excitement.

"Well, while rare its not particularly uncommon back where I hail from. It was actually your description of the forging process that clued me into it. While it is possible to forge it as is, back home we use some very hard to get ingredients to forge what is called daedric weaponry, you take the ebony and shape it into a vessel for the Daedra, it twists and warps it in the process but creates some of the best quality weapons there are. It sounds like you might be doing something similar by siphoning off a bit of the dovah sil to improve the weapon n the process. Although since the dragon is willing in the process it does not change the blade overly much." Levos said, delighted to already be leaning and theorizing about new ways to create weapons and armour with another master smith.

"Well, should Eragon return with bright steel, I would like you to oversee the forging process. we may discover new crafting methods if these two methods are as similar as you propose." Rhunon said, feeling more joy than she had in the last century at the prospect of exploring new methods and techniques using methods that she had no knowledge of.

They continued to speak, their conversation turned to more mundane methods of smithing although they weren't able to speak for long as quite soon the forest itself seemed to cry out, as they heard the roar of a dragon, followed by the panicking of many animals. Levos shot up at immediately, as he noticed the movements of the animals and the feel of the forest changing before sprinting off.

0~-~-~0

As he ran he began to think about what he'd seen, small animals panicking as large ones rushed in one direction and nature itself seeming to grow angry. The usual signs that precipitated a spriggan attack. He was following the sound of the roar, worried that either Saphira or more likely, Eragon was being attacked. As he ran he began to tap into his unnatural strength to increase his own speed, he could feel his features shift and his teeth elongate as he did so. He began to put on Nahkriin as he ran, suspecting that he may require its power before this was over, praying all the while to whatever deities were listening that he wouldn't fall on an unseen root. It took him longer than he would have liked to arrive at the site of the roar, although he stopped in his tracks as he did. he could see others gathering around the clearing as Eragon hefted a large chunk of stone, although judging by its glimmering patches I was more likely ore. He looked around the field as Eragon strode forward in his direction. Both Eragon and Saphira were covered in small cuts and many bruises, as the trunk of the Menoa tree was charred on one side and the field looked like it was ploughed by a madman. There were roots everywhere, slowly returning to their original underground tunnels.

Levos could only stare as Eragon walked by him carrying his load, quickly followed by Saphira. He could not think of any explanation for what had happened here, did spriggans attack, was Eragon practising magic and found the ore but not its precise location was Saphira intoxicated (as he had heard rumours of her fondness for ale and mead) and had torn up the ground. He elected, in light of this confusion, to simply remove his mask and follow Eragon, hopefully, an answer would reveal itself.

Levos quickly recognized the path they were taking as the one he had recently finished running. Quickly connecting the dots he determined that the ore Eragon was carrying must be the bright steel that Rhunon had mentioned sending him for. Although that still didn't answer what had happened in that clearing.

It didn't take long or them to arrive back at Rhunons' home, as it turned out it was indeed bright steel ore, quite a few blades worth as well. Then Rhunon explained the only issue remaining. She had sworn an oath, a rather magically binding one at that, to never again craft weapons.

Though a solution was finally found, she would control Eragon's Body to create a weapon thereby she wasn't crafting it, rather Eragon was crafting it with Rhunons' expertise. They had suggested using Levos' body, but when he explained how the dragon souls within him tend to react to others entering his mind they quickly discarded the idea.

Levos took up a position where he could see the entirety of the process. He did find it rather amusing as he watched Eragon smack his own finger with a hammer as Rhunon tried to get used to using his body. Levos did find it supremely interesting watching the process though. Most of it was a standard process for smithing ebony, although Rhunon appeared to have a much fancier method of folding steel and integrating carbon. Levos was astounded tough when the enchanting started. He could feel the weaving of dragon magic into the blade. He could see the very structure of the blade crystalize and sharpen itself to a near infinitesimally small edge, before the magic reinforced the structure of the blade, although it moved oddly, the magic seemed to burn as it drew a small amount of magic from Eragon. He continued to be amazed as he saw magics he didn't recognize some of the enchantments as flame-like magic seemed to fill the blade and the sapphire in the base of the pommel. He continued to watch as a truly powerful blade was shaped from the metal and imbued with magic as the night dragged on into the dawn.


End file.
